Past Life
by TheGriffin1
Summary: A woman from Nick Sorrentino's past asks a plea of help from the Pack. OC & Nick. Look on profile for FAN ART site address :p
1. Chapter 1

Past Life

**Disclaimer: As with everything on this site, I don't own any of Kelley Armstrong's characters, locations blah blah blah etc. But the woman herself does rock - and I am a huge fan of her books.**

Prologue

Jeremy walked out of his study and made his way straight out to the back door. He looked in the direction of Nick, Clay, and Antonio playing some football. Antonio noticed Jeremy nod his head slightly and called a halt to the game.

"Nick, you've got a message on the machine. I suggest you listen to it." Jeremy said, and with that disappeared back inside. Antonio followed suit giving his son a squeeze on his shoulder before patting him on the back and walked off into the house.

Clay gave a questioning look over at Nick – rare that it was anyone should ring the estate, least of all to ask for someone in the Pack by name, and to top it off to ask for a Pack member who doesn't reside full time at Stonehaven. Nick shrugged his confused response and followed after Jeremy.

As Nick entered the study, the answering machine light blinked, he pressed play just as Clay threw himself into an armchair. A tired quavering voice called out on the speaker.

"_Erm, this is a message for Nick… Nick this is Belle – If you remember me, Annabelle Smart?" _She stammered letting out a deep sigh.

Clay stifled a smirk. "Isn't that the girl you-"

"What girl?" Elena asked, as she came into the room.

"The one Nicky boy here lost his 'learners permit' too." Clay drawled winking over at her.

Nick growled trying to listen to the rest of the message. "Yes it is, alright - Now shut up!"

1. Seventeen years ago

Nick was in New York on his way to a meeting with some clients in his Dads business. Trying to surf his way through the lunchtime crowds on their way to the fast food joints wasn't an easy task.

"Nicky..?" He heard a voice call just above the humdrum of the traffic. He turned around scanning the crowd seeing nothing but blank faces as they pushed past him.

"Nicolas Sorrentino…" The voice came again teasingly. A high pitched whistle cut through the crowd like ice, and everyone in the near vicinity fell silent and turned in the direction of a short brunette clinging to the side of a lamppost waving frantically at the young Italian man.

"Annabelle… Is that you?" He asked striding over to her with a beaming smile to make any female heart swoon as she untangled herself.

"Last time I checked. Sorry about the whistle." She blushed, smoothing down her clothes and taking a sip of her coffee.

Nick shook his head politely. "Don't worry about it, so how are you? What's it been – two, three years?" He asked.

"Three… I think. Time flies huh?" Belle replied shyly pulling a stray strand of hair from her face, and nervously taking a sip of her drink.

Nick took this distraction to get a good look over her body. She was only about 5'5", barely reaching his shoulder; dressed in a short pencil skirt with a green coat buttoned halfway to her ample sized bust. She had never been the slimmest of girls, but the weight added an attractive hourglass shape to her small frame.

"So, what are you up to these days?" She asked, asking the usual pleasantries of reuniting with someone you haven't seen in a while.

Nick shrugged "This and that. Working for my Dad right now, you know what it's like – how about you? You were just graduating from College when I last saw you, right?"

"Yeah, I was." She nodded. "I'm working in a Photography studio as an assistant, have been for a year now."

Nick gave an impressed look. "Good for you. That's really cool." He glanced at his watch hesitantly. "Shit – I'm really sorry - I've got to head off. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes on 5th. But if you want to catch up, give me a call later? We could go out for a coffee, or dinner or something…?" He suggested reaching into the inside jacket of his coat and pulling out a business card.

"It'd be nice to catch up." She replied taking hold of the card and putting it into her pocket. "But anyway, I'll let you get going – My lunch is nearly up." She smiled timidly taking another sip of her coffee.

"Okay no worries. I'll see you later." He said leaning down to her. Belle reciprocated the gesture taking in a breath of Nick's scent as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Okay, I really must go now." He chortled pulling away. "Sorry to be so rude…" He winced. "I'll see to you later."

"See you…" Belle gave a slightest wave and continued in the opposite direction.

*********

Two days later Belle was sitting in her office at her computer going over some images from a photo shoot for a client, adding a few touch ups.

"Hey Belle – you got change for the coffee run?" Anita asked.

"Sure, I could really do with a cappuccino – One sec." Belle replied rummaging into her handbag. She sighed rolling her eyes, resorting to spilling the contents on the desk in a bid to find her purse.

"Ooh! What's this?" Anita asked spying Nick's business card and examining it. "_Nicholas Sorrentino_ - not a bad face." She mused overlooking the small picture, examining it at a distance and then close up.

Belle snatched it back off her. "Just an old friend I saw the other day, nothing to get excited about."

Anita gave her a suspicious look, raising an eyebrow. "Just a _friend_? Hmm, when did this happen?"

Belle gave another impatient sigh. "Okay, okay, we dated a couple of times a few years back. But that's it." Anita made herself comfortable sitting on the edge of the desk, a hungry look for gossip in her eyes. Belle pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her purse. "Coffee?" She reminded and Anita reluctantly let the conversation go. "And don't forget the change." She smiled sweetly.

After Anita had left, Belle resigned to sitting back at her computer staring at her work but constantly being distracted by the business card now tucked under her keyboard. Finding no new inspiration, she drummed her fingers absent mindedly. "Screw it…" She muttered to herself. After a minute she reached for her cell phone, when the phone on her desk started to ring. She gave a mock growl and threw her cell back into her bag.

"Belle Smart." She stated picking up the phone, brushing her fingers through her hair along with her frustration.

A stutter sounded down the phone. "Oh hi, Belle? It's Nick."

"Oh… Hey." Her breath caught in her throat as she felt her stomach flip and her cheeks burn. "I was just about to call you."

"Ahh, I thought I could feel my ears burning." He chuckled down the line, making Belle feel giddy. "How does dinner sound tonight?"

"Tonight?" Belle squeaked.

"If I'm being too presumptuous, I'm free tomorrow night." He replied hastily.

"No, no - tonight would be great. What, uh, what do you have in mind?"

The line buzzed with static for a second as if he was thinking. "How about, I make it a surprise." Belle could hear the smile in his words, and remembered fondly the little glint in his eyes whenever he smiled. "I'll pick you up at seven. Your place?"

Belle's laughed fluttered down the phone. "That's all very well and good. But you don't know where I live Mr. Sorrentino."

"Would Ms. Smart be willing to part with that information?" He flirted. Belle guessed he was on a cell phone in his car, hearing the throb of a finely tuned engine in the background.

"Maybe…" She flirted curling some hair around her fingers.

A few minutes later the conversation ended, leaving Belle to stare at the desk phone with a sly grin on her face until a cup of coffee was placed in front of her. "So," Anita said with a youthful grin. "That sounded like dinner plans…?"

Belle took a sip of a coffee. "Maybe."

Anita squealed in excitement. "Do you know where you're going? Oh, oh – what are you going to wear?"

"Oh god… what _am_ I going to wear?" Belle mock panicked placing her hand to her mouth. "Like I said earlier… he's nothing to get excited about." She shrugged off.

"Well if you don't want him, I certainly will!" Anita snatched up the business card again, and began scrutinising the picture. Belle once again took it back. Anita huffed. "Fine…fancy leaving an hour early? I can help raid your wardrobe for something _sexy_." She asked emphasizing the last word with a pout. At the suggestion, Belle grinned. "And then… you can tell me more about this young Mister Sorrentino." Anita winked grabbing her coat as Belle simply rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Evening

Belle stood in front of the mirror looking over her outfit whilst putting in some peacock feather earrings, the jaded green complimented the plum purple halter necked dress Anita had picked out for her. After smoothing down the lines and folds in the satin material, she instinctively reached for her perfume but thought better of it, and left it standing on the dresser.

A car horn sounded outside not long after, as Belle looked out the window she saw a British racing green sports car waiting outside the front of her building.

"Your carriage awaits you." Nick mocked giving Belle a low bow as she closed the door to her building.

"Funny." She replied as he held the door open for her.

Some hours later, and well into their second bottle of wine Nick and Belle were just finishing their deserts.

"Oh my god, I cannot eat anymore – I swear." Belle gushed reaching for her glass, leaving half of her toffee pie dessert untouched. "I can however drink some more." She said putting on a childish grin and held her glass aloft.

Nick smiled fishing out the bottle of wine from the cooling bucket and topped up their glasses. "You never could handle your drink." He tutted sarcastically, shaking his head. She gave him a playful swat on the arm and nudged his leg with her foot. They went quiet for a moment, both thinking what to say next.

"So, Nicholas… I was meaning to ask - how _did_ you get my phone number? I'm pretty sure I didn't hand it over." She gave him a stern look raising an eyebrow resting her chin on her hand.

Nick took a sip of his wine after the last bite of his dessert. "Well, there's only so many Photography studio's in New York." He waved a gesture with his hand to emphasize his point.

"You're having a laugh aren't you…? There are thousands!" She stared at him incredulously.

"Well, yes – I suppose there is." He blushed. "I did a little detective work and figured when you said you were on your lunch, you wouldn't be going very far from your office. So I just called a couple of places asking for you."

Belle shook her head disbelievingly as she switched her plate with Nick's. "You need to eat more that what you've had." She said flatly to his look of confusion. "If you don't mind my leftovers… You're forgetting Nicky… I _know_ you."

Flashback

One thing Nick had quite forgotten. On one of his summer breaks he met a young Belle, at the time he was around eighteen and they hit it off from the start. The whole of the holiday they were neigh inseparable both spending their entire vacation in a small coastal town.

"Happy Birthday, Annabelle." Nick praised slurring his words some as he sat on the beach and handed the young Belle a can of beer.

"Thank you Nicolas." She replied in mock seriousness. "And thank you Mister Sorrentino for leaving this beer in the fridge." She saluted, before long falling into a fit of giggles leaning into Nick's shoulder as the sun set in front of them. Sitting in relevant silence apart from the odd giggle and drunken kiss, it began to grow a bit colder in the air.

"C'mon." Nick sighed getting to his feet. "Let's head back to yours." He held out his hand for her as they walked along to a string of beachfront condos.

"Well," Belle chortled throwing the door keys into the corner of the room and kicking her shoes off, stumbling against Nick's chest.

"It's a good thing your parents let you have your own place…" He whispered breathlessly, they're faces just inches apart.

Belle lifted her face up to his, kissing him. "As if they care." She gasped letting go with a shrug and kissed him again, as they stumbled back to the stretched out futon in the middle of the room. The bedding still dishevelled from her previous nights sleep.

After kissing and drinking for another hour, they became rather heated with their gropes. Both having experienced the touch of one another's bodies on previous occasions, it hadn't gotten any farther than seeing each other in their underwear.

Belle tugged off her t-shirt so she lay in jeans and a bra. Momentarily pausing Nick from nuzzling into her neck. He gave her a sly grin pulling off his own shirt, revealing a toned physique underneath. Belle sat up to kiss his chest as she reached around to undo her bra.

He pulled back. "What are you doing?" He asked innocently, eyes wide, sobriety returning.

Belle shrugged as she pulled her bra from her shoulders exposing herself to him. "Getting my birthday present." She looked at him coyly, tracing her fingers up his thigh to the hard mound pressing against his jeans. "C'mon, it's not like you don't want to." She whispered stroking him through the denim.

Panicked he looked at her straight in the eye and asked; "Are you sure..?" She nodded in reply, leaning back slightly to give him a better view.

Looking at a loss of what to do, he tentatively reached out and cupped her breast gingerly, stroking his thumb over her delicate skin.

*******

It was now the early hours of the morning. Belle had fallen asleep against his chest as he draped his arm around her back. Still feeling the high's of what had just occurred - Nick stared happily into space in a daze.

His heightened senses that had developed recently had made his first time experience definitely one to remember, better than he had anticipated. Still tingling in places from where she was placed on him. Gradually the tingling changed.

It became more of an itch, spreading throughout his joints and then gradually to a slight burning sensation.

"Oh, god – no!" He grunted pushing her off of him as he struggled to get to his feet, all too aware of the symptoms his father had warned him about.

"Nicky..?" Belle asked dozily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" He gasped startling her as he tried in vain to pull his jeans on, but his hands were already changing, fingers pulling back into stubs - nails extending into claws. "Go back to sleep." He told her, his voice distorted from the change his back to her.

Belle got to her feet and walked around the bed as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Why are you leaving?" She asked, but couldn't help but let out a shriek of fear as he turned to face her.

She was struck dumb as he pushed her away shouting something at her, but it was hard to distinguish as something monstrous was happening to Nicks face.

That image would stay with her for the rest of her life. His eyes had stretched to the sides of his face. His nose, mouth, and brow were also distorted – looking like they were being pulled out from his face, a disgusting leer on the mutated mouth.

A scream pierced the air, coming from Belle's mouth, before realising it; she had run out of the condo in her nightdress running as fast as she could from the abomination she left behind.

Meanwhile, whilst on an early morning run with Clay along the beach, Antonio and heard the piercing scream and saw Belle's running form from a distance. Sensing his son was in the midst of his first change, Antonio went looking for Nick, sending Clay after Belle.

Clay tracked Belle down a closed industrial estate, cornering her between two metal containers. "Clayton… Oh thank god! Something happened to Nick." Belle screeched her voice ragged from the amount of running she wasn't used to her nightdress dirtied and ragged.

Clay could smell her fear, teasing his senses like a drug as he picked her up from the floor, yet the scent of the lingering alcohol repulsed him.

She panicked starting to sob as the shock started to ebb away. "It was awful…" She calmed herself somewhat, repeating the last few words to herself in whispers.

As sobriety returned she realised Clay had yet to release his hold on her arm. She tried to pull away, but he held firm, bruising the skin. "What are you doing Clayton, let go of me." She asked as his face contorted into something she barely recognised in him.

He thrust her into the metal container moving his arm up to her throat, cutting off some of her air supply. Her mind swam as she tried to focus on what was happening, silver dots appearing in her vision. "Please, Clay… What are you doing?" She wheezed struggling to speak, putting up a futile fight.

He remained silent. Eyes cold, putting his hand to the side of her head and was just putting the first touch of pressure onto her cheek when he paused, hearing a low thrumming sound at the end of the alley. A dark blur shot across Belle's peripheral vision tearing Clay away from her.

From the force of the blow, she was thrown into one of the containers, hitting her head and dropped to the floor unconscious.

A few moments later, she came too on the ground, coughing as the air rushed back into her lungs. Shaking away the grey dots in her vision from the knock to her head, in front of her stood a large dark brown, almost black dog - its tail flicking from side to side, hackles raised, and head down. It's rear end facing her. It took a moment for her to realise she wasn't hallucinating. Wherever this dog came from, it was standing guard – providing protection from Clay.

Belle saw Clay say some words but the sounds failed to penetrate through the noise of blood rushing in her ears, and something else that thrummed vibrations through her chest.

_Growling._

Clay looked from the large dog to her, blood dripping down his arm from a savage bite. It was only then that reality hit.

She heard Clay's voice. "It was for the protection of the pack. You know that." There was a moment of silence except for the snarling of the dog and Belle's frantic breathing.

The growling increased as the dog brought back its lips in a snarl, ears laying flat across the back of its head. A clear sign directed at Clay: Get away from me – or I _will_ kill you.

Clay bared his teeth slightly in submission, dropping his chin to avoid eye contact and slowly started to sidestep his way out of the alley. The dog backed up moving himself closer to Belle, keeping his eyes still on Clay, ears flicking all around for any other sounds.

Once Clay's footsteps could no longer be heard, the dog relaxed and shook itself down with a little snort. He looked up into Belle's eyes as she had squashed herself into a corner against some oil barrels. After a couple of minutes she realised there was a familiarity in the dogs gaze as it held her attention - _Nick?_ Pulling herself upright, she forced herself to take a step closer.

"It _is_ you, isn't it? You're in there..." She whispered looking down at the dog. He dropped his head, curling his tail under him. After a moment he nudged at her hand, and once he realised she wasn't running away was brave enough to give it a couple of licks whimpering in apology.

"Don't worry… I can keep a secret. I don't quite understand what_ this_ is…" She said waving a hand over his form. "But my lips are sealed."


	3. Chapter 3

3. The Date

Nick smiled over the memory, of how well Belle had taken his double life. He had changed not long after the incident, sneaking back to her condo to explain everything about his heritage, the Pack and their rules.

_"I know you..."_ Her words echoed in his head.

"Of course you do." He replied setting down his glass and resting his hand on Belle's fingers, feeling tendrils of electricity shoot up his arm. '_How long had it been since I've felt like this about someone?'_ He asked himself.

He normally had at least two girlfriends on the go at once – but they only held his attention as long as they could sexually satisfy him, once things became too familiar – he'd look elsewhere. He smirked subconsciously and continued to think. '_Only Annabelle Smart_.'

A sound caught his ears, Belle's heart beat starting to race, as he watched her cheeks flush with colour and her fingers start to tremble.

"You know what." She smiled coyly, pulling her fingers back slowly. He met her look. "I feel like dancing – isn't there a Club not far from here?"

"A couple of blocks over." He replied casually sitting back in his chair. "I can drive us over there."

Belle wagged her finger at him and clicked her tongue. "I'm not getting in a car with you." She crossed her arms stubbornly. "You've drunk too much - I'm being selfish and putting my own safety first here." She gave a half smile, mocking him.

Nick let out a resigned sigh knowing she wouldn't back down. "Alright." He chuckled, waving for the server to bring the cheque.

They got outside, and Nick went over to the Valet station as he said a few quiet words to the valet parker slipping him a fifty.

"It's sorted – I'll get my car tomorrow." He gave her a smile, taking her hand and pulling her into him in a kiss.

Hesitating at first, Belle felt herself soon relax into his embrace and surrendered willingly into the kiss, wrapping her fingers around his neck reluctant to have him let her go.

She gasped as they pulled apart. "Wow…" She gasped. "What was that for?"

Nick let out a bark of a laugh. "I just thought I'd get it out of the way now, so you're left with a good impression." That all too familiar cheeky smile on his face.

Belle raised a brow. "_Left_ with an impression?" She asked quizzically. He simply laughed again and escorted her down the road in the direction of the club.

They walked to the club arm in arm, as Belle went to stand at the end of the queue Nick tugged her onwards and walked straight to the doorman. She saw him shake the bouncers hand and saw another bill deposited as the doorman let them through. He led her though the dark corridor squeezing her hand as the bass from the music filled their ears.

"It's not too loud for you is it?" She asked leaning into him as they were let into the VIP lounge. He gave her one of his sexy smiles and shook his head at her concern wrapping an arm around her waist.

Sitting down at a booth in the corner of the VIP lounge, they continued to talk about what had happened to themselves in the last couple of years.

She giggled listening to a story about what Clay had done the previous week as the conversation paused enough to let them hear the music.

"Dance with me." She smiled seductively leading him to the centre of the dance floor. She started to move in time with the music letting it take control, as Nick pulled an arm around her from behind, pressing his body against her back, his other hand resting on her hip.

*******

At around two o'clock in the morning, the pair were both danced out, but resigned to kissing each other in their private booth, heated hands wandering before Nick let go with a heavy sigh.

"Do you fancy getting out of here?" He asked, stroking his hand up her thigh. "We could head back to mine… for a night-cap?" He suggested.

"I'd love too." She replied grinning as her cheeks flushed with alcohol and frustrated lust.

During the time they had been inside the club, it had been raining steadily. Puddles lined the streets as water still poured down from the sky. Ever the gentleman, Nick shook off his jacket and held it above her head to protect her from the rain. He gave her a childish grin as he cheekily squeezed her rear and then hailed down a cab.

Twenty minutes later the taxi pulled up outside the Sorrentino estate. "Here will be fine, thanks." Nick said paying the driver, looking up at the sky as the rain had eased off. Belle climbed out the other side.

"Oh, great…" She murmured as the Taxi pulled away. "You'd think the guy would know if he stopped in a puddle wouldn't you."

Nick turned around to see a large puddle between the gates to his house and across the road with Belle currently in the middle of it.

"I really don't want to think about what this is doing to my Jimmy Choo's." She whined, trying to work a path towards the house. Before she realised what was happening, she was being picked up and slung over Nicks shoulder, as he carried her up to his driveway.

With a squeal of protest she gave up with a huff. "And here I was thinking romance was dead…" She tutted, to which he just responded with pulling her back down to her feet, with a kiss starting off soft, but turning much more passionate, it left her gasping for breath, as he led her into the house chuckling.

Once inside, Nick headed straight for the fridge and retrieved a couple handfuls of food. Belle giggled at him. "Never ceased to amaze me how much you guys can put away."

"It's because we can work it off so quickly." Nick mumbled with a mouthful of food as he gave her a slap on the rear as she turned away.

"Bully." She huffed, giving him a flirtatious look as she walked into the open plan living room.

Out of his line of vision, Nick heard her sit down on the leather sofa and take her shoes off.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked.

"No I'm alright… I could do with a drink of water though if you're offering." She called back. "My head's still spinning." She smirked.

Two minutes later Nick remerged with a plate full of cold ham, cheese and fruit. He handed Belle a glass of ice water, waking her from studying a photograph of himself with Antonio, as she removed her earrings to place them down on the side table.

"So… how is the _Pack_?" She asked breaking the silence.

"They're okay. Dad's at Jeremy's at the moment for a few days." He said stuffing some grapes into his mouth.

"So we have the house to ourselves?" She mused, stopping him halfway putting a slice of ham into his mouth. "There's a lot of mischief you can do with an empty house if I remember correctly…"

Nick set down the plate. "Such as?" He asked rising to her bait as he leaned back into the sofa, seeing what she could offer. Belle simply shrugged and got to her feet.

"Finish eating first. I can wait." She walked behind him on the sofa and stroked a hand through his hair.

He caught her by the arm and nuzzled her wrist making her heart flutter. He took in a deep breath leaning his head back into her chest and closing his eyes.

She kissed his forehead as she stole a strawberry from his plate and walked off - Her bare feet padding softly on the carpet. Nick took her advice and resumed his late night snack.

Once he had finished eating he set off in search of her. Following her scent to the second reception room, she was overlooking some more family portraits including groups of the pack and one or two of Jeremy's portraits hanging on the wall.

Nick turned on a CD in the player, turning the volume down to set the mood. He walked up behind her and stroked his finger across her bare shoulder, sweeping away some of her hair to kiss her skin, he traced a line with his lips up her neck to nuzzle into her warm flesh.

She sighed relaxing into his touch as he wrapped both his arms around her waist, tracing circles with his thumbs. She started to sway in time with the soft music, as they danced together for a minute or so, just enjoying one another's company without interruptions.

"You smell great…" He whispered sending Goosebumps down her arm. He appreciated the fact she smelt only of herself, a conscious effort not to put any perfumed products on her skin. The only lingering smell was that of the strawberry scent residing on her lips.

She gently tugged his hands away and at the slightest whimper from his lips she turned to face him.

She hypnotised him with her gaze. Hazel eyes flecked with gold, holding a dangerous transparency which appealed to Nick's wolfish side for their animalistic tendency to change with her emotions. With her aroused state the colours saturated her irises in such a luminous colour, Nick felt an overwhelming urge to state his claim on her, kissing her fiercely.

As they pulled apart she moved her arms up to around his neck and laid her head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart and the distant sound of the music for a few seconds. Nick hooked his finger under her chin to pull her mouth close to his.

Their lips touched tentatively, taking a moment to breathe and to feel the heat rising off of their flesh and their pulses quicken. Belle stifled a giggle as her cheeks flushed red feeling his erection through his trousers. She pulled him to her then kissing him softly as his hands settled; one on the small of her back, and one on her rear giving it a playful squeeze.

In response she gently pushed herself against him inducing a noise similar to a purr in his throat. At that point he withdrew leading her to the large white sofa, and laid her down against him, hardly breaking contact with her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I do not, nor claim to own any of Kelly Armstrongs characters or locations apart from my own etc. Although Kelly's books do rock! **

**Not as raunchy as the last chapter (I ment and 'did' put a disclaimer heading the chapter, but FFN didn't decide to put it up lol).**

4. Morning

Come the morning, Belle and Nick had moved up the stairs to his bedroom. It looked more like a studio flat, the floor space alone could have easily swallowed Belle's entire apartment. Being softly awoken by a shake in the bed springs, she turned over to see him sitting up on one elbow looking down at her.

"Morning." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She gave a dozed smile. "I'm getting a strange sense of de ja vu. Haven't we done this before?"

Nick gave a lazy shrug. "Gets better every time though." Flashing his teeth in a grin, he rose from the bed naked.

Belle listened to Nick walking into his en suite, turning the taps on in the shower. She stayed wrapped up in the sheets for a while, just listening to the familiar sounds and remembering the previous night's antics. How often had it come to this? Sporadically meeting up with Nick, and each time ending the same way? Belle had had partners in the past, quite a few in fact – yet none had held quite the same appeal as what she had for Nick, and because of that - they were never long lasting relationships.

Belle couldn't tell if she loved Nick, not letting herself even contemplate the very notion she knew too well it would only add further pain. She had learnt that the hard way with the Pack. After the incident of Nick's first change all those years ago, the following day she found out the Pack had left in the middle of the night; leaving a devastated Belle behind.

It was only by sheer chance one of Clay's first teaching jobs was at the campus Belle had been attending, and much to his annoyance she hadn't stopped hounding him until he passed on a message. After that, Nick had turned up at her house the next day waiting for her after a lecture - and they didn't leave her room for the next Forty-eight hours. Nick only having to leave because, there was an incident that needed the full Pack's cooperation.

*********

Reluctantly surfacing from the bed she tip-toed across the room and admired the black bass guitar Nick had resting against the wall, remembering his secret love of music - she pondered her thoughts, running her fingers instinctively over the strings. She couldn't resist the urge to enter the bathroom, where Nick stood in the shower – steam and condensation building up in the enclosed space.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked grinning at her as he washed remnants of shampoo from his hair.

Belle gave a flirtatious half smile, watching the water cascade down his form, wrapping her arms around herself. "Cant say I slept that much."

Nick laughed and leaned down to give her a kiss pulling her towards him under the water.

Already feeling himself harden, he pulled her too him in a fierce kiss, tangling his fingers in her hair.

Belle let out a mock growl, much to Nick's amusement as he laughed against her skin tracing his fingers down her stomach, as she snatched his hand away.

Without saying another word she stepped back from the shower, Nick cocked his head in confusion as she gave him a flirtatious look, taking his hand and lead him back to the bedroom.

She stood him in front of the bed and kissed him softly before roughly pulling away and pushing him back on the bed hungrily pushing him into her.

An hour later, as they lay on the bed, Nick dozily played with a strand of Belle's hair, coiling it around his fingers as she lay in the hollow of his shoulder. "You know, I could get used that."

"And what would _that_ be?" Belle asked raising her head.

Nick shrugged giving one of his casual smiles. "Having you put me in my place…" He took a deep breath in a satisfied sigh.

Belle rolled her eyes shaking her head as she sat up to hear his stomach growling. "Food?" She asked looking down at him, rubbing her hand across the skin above his navel.

"Sounds good. Just grab whatever you can find." Nick replied stretching out as she pulled on one of his shirts, buttoning it up to just over her bust, and left the room.

Being a Saturday morning, Belle needn't worry about work. She did worry however about fixing breakfast, every cupboard was virtually empty. "I suppose that's the result of eating six meals a day." She muttered to herself. Eventually finding a box of some dried waffle ingredients and a waffle iron she set to work. Upon kneeling down to grab some plates she felt a presence behind her. Looking around she saw Nick standing behind her with his head at an angle inspecting her rear.

Belle shook her head and stood up to her full height, barely reaching Nicks shoulder and shoved some plates into his hand.

Ten minutes later Belle followed Nick into the dining room, and within a split second both of them stopped dead in their tracks. Sitting at the end of the glass table sat a man who looked close enough in age to be Nick's brother.

"How long have you been home?" Nick stammered.

Antonio flicked his eyes up on the couple, lasting a second longer than necessary on Belle's exposed legs as he set his mug of coffee down. "Long enough, to know we have company." He said coldly returning to look at his newspaper giving it a shuffle.

Nicks gaze drew to Belle as he took her hand and glanced down at her lack of clothing. "I'm uh, just going to go and… get dressed." She said quietly and quickly trotted down the hall and up the stairs to retreat to Nick's room.

Nick put the plates of food down on the table with a little more force than necessary. "Help yourself." He stated and walked away to follow Belle.

"Here, I brought your dress up." He said as he came into the room as Belle sat curled up in the bed. "More than I can say for these..." He paused lifting up a torn piece of clothing that were once a pair of knickers, and pulling a face.

Belle failed to hear the joke. "Did he say anything?" She asked worriedly biting a nail.

Nick shook his head and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

"Don't bother… we both know what he's going to say. _'It's too dangerous for me to be around you. We'll be putting the security of the Pack at risk'_. All of it, because I know what you are." She placed her head into her hands. "It's not like we haven't heard it all before!"

"You don't know that, it could be different this time." Nick comforted pulling her into him.

"Nicky," She stated lifting her head. "I think we both know for a _fact_ that is what they are going to say… just like every other time we meet up and are in exactly the same situation." He couldn't reply, nor could he look her in the eye. "Let's just call it what it is and… and I'll make a quick exit." She sighed getting to her feet and snatching the dress off of him.

Averting eye contact Nick got to his feet and dressed. "I'll come with you; I need to pick my car up." He said, equally cold.

Nick still couldn't say anything to comfort her, only managed to help her get her possessions from the living room and share a taxi back to her apartment.

They said their goodbyes at her door, leaving with just a hug and murmured apologies as he left to collect his car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies if some of the distance/locations I write up are out of sync with reality. What can I say, I'm English and haven't yet been to America!**

5. Stonehaven – Present day

The study fell silent as Clay and Elena hushed their voices, as the message from Belle continued to play.

"… _I'm in the shit Nick – I'm really sorry to have to call you here. I just don't know what to do …" _She paused again, and gave out another sigh trying to stifle a sob. _"Listen, I really, really, need you to call me back as soon as you get this."_ She left her cell number.

"_It's important Nicky.. You told me only to use this number in an emergency, well -"_ Another pause, as she then quickly added. _"It's your son, he needs you – we both do."_ And with that the line cut off.

Nick continued to stare at the phone, collapsing into a nearby chair - His face ashen white. Clay and Elena sat equally silent on the couch.

"Did… Did she just say… my _Son_?" Nick asked still staring at the phone.

Elena got up and walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulder, replaying the message just as Jeremy and Antonio walked in.

"Sure sounds like it hon." Elena answered, looking to Jeremy for what to do next.

Antonio went over to his son as Nick looked up into his Dad's face. "…I have a son?" Antonio nodded and pulled him into a rough supportive embrace. Clay looked from Nick to Jeremy, simply stunned.

"What do we do?" Nick asked snapping out of his shock pulling away from Antonio and getting to his feet.

Jeremy cut in. "I've already spoken to Annabelle and have arranged for her to be on the next flight here from Wisconsin. She gets in at half seven tonight."

*******

For the rest of the day Nick spent most of his time pacing up and down the back garden. "It can't be true… can it? I mean, when? How?"

"I think we're all adult enough to know _how_ kiddo." Antonio comforted sitting on the garden wall, giving up on following his son repeat his movements. "As for being true… well, only Annabelle can prove that. That's something we need to discuss with her." He said crossing his arms against his broad chest.

Nick stopped his pacing and looked at the ground. "When did you find out?" He asked quietly.

"I was with Jeremy in the study when the call came in." Antonio admitted. "We called her back and talked to her deciding what to do before he called you inside. All we can do now is wait for her plane to get in."

Nick nodded taking in all the relevant information, and looked at his watch.

"Have you eaten?" Clay asked walking out onto the patio. Nick shook his head. "We've got some ribs on the go if you're hungry." Again, he shook his head.

Clay looked over at Antonio as the older werewolf made his way inside. Nick eventually resigned to sitting on the garden wall as Clay joined him.

"I don't know what to say man." Clay said simply, feeling the tension in the air as he dug his hands into his pockets like a chided schoolboy.

"She's Elena…" Nick muttered lost in his thoughts, Clay snapped his head to look at him accusingly. "I mean, she's like, how Elena is to you – Belle is to me." He explained.

Clay's expression told more than words could say but fought to try and offer some words for his pack brother. "I don't understand… you haven't even seen the woman in over a decade – how can you feel like that towards someone you've not spent anymore than a couple of days with?"

"You of all people should know how I feel! How much have you pined, and sulked whenever Elena took off for months at a time?" He snapped.

"But you've got a different girlfriend every week, what makes her so special?" Clay asked almost laughing.

"Don't mock me." He growled getting to his feet standing over Clay, standing a few inches taller invading his personal space. "I know what I feel for her. Nothing has even come close to it with all those other women. Belle's different." Nick swallowed hard, taking a step back. After a moments hesitation he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, sitting back down.

"You see these?" He asked his voice softer, digging into the leather pouch and displayed a pair of peacock feather earrings. "She was wearing these the last time I saw her." Clay gave an innocent shrug as Nick swore and got to his feet. "When have you ever known me to keep mementos of women Clayton?" He demanded using Clay's full name for effect, thrusting the earrings in his face. "You know I only have them in my life for one purpose…" He smirked almost in disgust of himself.

Clay went to say something, but caught his tongue and swallowed his thoughts.

"It's just that whenever we meet up, it's like..." He chuckled, a distant look to his eyes. "It's like everything fits."

"Electricity" Clayton added. Nick bit his lower lip and gave a slow nod of the head as he over looked the earring laid in his palm.

"Everything just makes sense." He shrugged.

Clay wondered as to how often Nick had looked at the jewellery, the metal was tarnished and the colours faded, but resigned with a head shake. "I still don't get it man. All I can say is how about this time; I'll try _not_ to kill her." Clay chortled pulling him into a rough headlock before standing up. "Got just over an hour before her plane touches down, fancy heading there early…?"

*******

Jeremy decided it was best if just Nick and Elena went to collect Belle. Elena not giving Belle a near death experience when she was sixteen seemed a much better idea than sending Clay - She might just be tempted to bolt in the other direction.

The door to the arrivals lounge opened and Elena couldn't help but keep her attention on Nick, fascinated by his strange behaviour - watching him scan through the crowd of bobbing heads and family reunions.

"That's her…" He gasped after a couple of minutes of restless people searching, Elena watched him jog over to a woman in her late thirties, possibly early forties. She had long brown hair, with a natural burgundy highlight. But what really stood out were her amber eyes, pale with weariness – but constantly scanning the crowd on alert. She exchanged a few words with Nick as he lent down to hug her - she hesitated at first, before leaning into his shoulder as he pulled her into him. Pulling away he offered to take her luggage and before she could argue had already started walking off with her back pack slung over his shoulder.

As Elena examined her face, she could see Belle still retained much of her youthful appearance but the lack of sleep and crying had taken its toll and gave her face a gaunt, washed out look. They got the introductions out of the way and made they're way to the SUV.


	6. Chapter 6

**I pretty much put this in my profile page; But just a quick question to you readers, can anyone see my story in the listings page? Because I cant lol**

**Thanks for the reviews guys - appreciate the support. I actually wrote this story a few months ago as a compulsion to know Nick's character better, so the underlying story is already down... but I'm doing a hell of a lot of editing to it as some of it is a bit pants in places! lol**, **anyway - enjoy chapter 6!!!**

6. Briefing

Jeremy set a cup of herbal tea down on the side table next to Belle, it was laced with a mild sedative – mainly to calm and relax her. She hadn't spoken any more than a couple of words since arriving. Jeremy had ordered everyone out of the study apart from Elena – this time thinking another female would help her keep calm. Elena sat on another set of furniture across from the room so as she could keep watch easily enough. Taking in her scent, Elena could tell Belle used unscented products on her skin, and had done so for some time. The skin around her eyes was red and puffy, looking dry in the corners indicating she had been crying so much the tears simply weren't coming now.

"So, you say your Son is Nick's child…?" Jeremy asked.

"Matthew. His name is Matthew." Belle replied, her voice raspy and choked.

Elena inwardly flinched, as an image of Matthew Hull sprang to the forefront of her mind - the man who came shockingly close to taking her babies from her two years ago. Shaking the fearsome memory from her mind, she concentrated on the conversation at hand.

"And yes he is Nick's son, because he's a Werewolf – just like all of you." She added glancing at Elena. Jeremy just continued to let her have her say. "If you don't believe me, take this…" She said handing out a red sweater she had been clutching, already foreseeing that they might need some convincing.

Jeremy flicked his eyes towards Elena who stood up and in one stride gently took the jumper from Belle's grasp and lifted it to her nose.

She took a few moments trying to get past Belle's sent to another underlying one. "She's telling the truth." Elena replied eventually handing it over to Jeremy.

He gave it the slightest sniff of contemplation, like someone would with a glass of wine, and nodded to himself before handing it back. "How long has it been since Matthews's first change?" He asked.

"A year and a half - There weren't any witnesses." She stated flatly. "A couple of years back I bought some land in Wisconsin - in the middle of nowhere - and I've been keeping him under strict guidelines to the rules of the Pack… or at least from what I'd learned from Nick anyway." She glanced up at Elena as Jeremy sat back in his chair waiting for the rest of the explanation.

"Two weeks ago, Matthew was jumped coming back from a football game at his school. Some guys were holding a grudge because he talked to one of their girlfriends. The incident forced a change – and to cut a long story short, two of them are still in hospital with serious injuries."

She continued. "I awoke the other night to noises in my house. I thought it was Matthew at first coming in from a run – but he normally goes straight to bed. I could hear him pacing up and down the hall… I remember leaving my room, and the next thing I know I'm waking up lying on the floor with a splitting headache." Instinctively she reached up to the back of her head. "It was early morning and Matthew was gone… someone's taken him."

"How do you know he hasn't just run away?" Elena asked. "After everything that had happened, how you can be sure-"

"I know my son – he wouldn't do that to me. I have always stuck by him, whatever trouble he got himself into." Belle snapped. "Matthew isn't one of those kids that throws a tantrum and just runs off." She ranted staring Elena down, unknowingly gaining some respect, as Jeremy's lips gave the barest twitch of a smile. It took a lot for Elena to back down first, if at all. The woman knew how to hold an argument.

The conversation lasted into the night, with Jeremy getting as much information out of Belle as she could possibly recall. It was about half past eleven when they finally decided to call it a night. Elena came from the room first and wasn't surprised to see Nick just getting to his feet from sitting on the floor. She was a little surprised however, to see Antonio and Clay keeping him company. Well, not so much with Clay – after all, he had been forced to leave his Alpha and his wife in a room with a potential threat.

"Belle…" Nick whispered placing a hand on the small of her back as she walked past. "I think we need to talk about this." He said leading her into the living room.

"Nick." Jeremy spoke stopping him mid stride. "What Belle needs now is rest. It's late, take her belongings up to the guest room."

Nick ducked his head, changing his direction leading the way up the stairs, with her bag firmly in his grasp.

*****

Sitting on the end of the bed she just stared off into space, as Nick remained equally silent. After several attempts to start a conversation, or to ask a question, but found he couldn't form the words, he waited patiently for her to talk to him, but after ten minutes gave up and opened the door to leave.

"I thought you'd take him away from me." She whispered stopping him mid stride.

Nick's pulse doubled as his stomach dropped. He let out a heavy sigh and closed the door. "I wouldn't have done that." He replied, keeping his back to her to her.

"Then tell me this Nicky… where's your mother? I sure as hell don't see _her_ anywhere around here." She snapped bitterly. Glancing up and seeing the hurt in Nick's face as he spun angrily on his heel, she rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, exhaling a deep breath. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that… I guess I'm just tired. I haven't slept much the last couple of days." She apologised holding her head in her hands.

Shifting uncomfortably on his feet, he took a hesitant step forward. "Do you want me to stay for a while?" He asked slowly kneeling beside her, placing his hand over her own as she still held her Son's red sweater.

He hesitated for a second before deciding to take a seat in the armchair by the window, elbows on knees, waiting for her to speak.

She gave the barest of smiles, silence deafening the room until it was broken by a heaving sigh from her. "Could you pass me my bag…?" She asked weakly indicating the back pack laid by Nick's foot. He took it and came to sit beside her on the bed. "Do you want to know what he looks like?" She asked cautiously pulling out a miniature photo album, and laying it in her lap.

Nick looked up at her, unsure as to what to do. She looked down at her lap averting eye contact. "Nicky, I really am sorry– but you have to understand how scared I was when I found out I was pregnant."

"You should have called me." He whispered. The words leaving his mouth before he realised.

"And I would have done… but I couldn't bring myself to do it." She paused, thinking. "I can still remember those stories you told me about - when the Sons are taken away from their mothers at birth..." She shuddered. An awkward silence fell over the pair. "It's just – the pain I felt when I left your house that day, and every time before that! I couldn't do that to myself again Nick, it hurt so much for so long – I just wasn't strong enough… The baby was the only thing that got me through it."

"Do you think _I_ wasn't hurting?" He asked, getting to his feet and crossed his arms as he looked out the window - his back to her once again. "Shit, I tried to call you a hundred times, even dropped by your work but security turned me away… a part of me has always loved you Belle."

His comment threw her; all she could then manage was to guiltily chew on her lower lip still not daring to look at him. Reaching into the book she pulled out a photograph and placed it beside her on the bed, face down.

"That was taken about a month ago." She said getting up off the bed and walking around to stretch her legs. "I'll be back in a minute." She stated leaving the room to use the toilet.

After pacing the room a couple of times and chewing half of his thumb nail away, his curiosity got the better of him and he snatched the photo up. His breath caught as he stared down at what could have been his own reflection.

"He looks like me…" He said startled by the resemblance as Belle reappeared.

Matthew had the same dark brown hair, only a shorter style than his own. The same olive toned skin and strong jaw, even going so far as to inherit the shadow of a beard under his bottom lip. Only, it was Belle's hazel eyes that stared out, giving his eyes the same animalistic transparency his mother held.

Belle's smile relaxed some. "He definitely gets his looks from you. That and more…" She said her words trailing off as she sat back down on the bed.

"The fact that he's a Werewolf you mean?" Nick asked stating the obvious.

Belle shook her head with a chortle. "He plays the guitar – pretty good too. In fact he was lead vocalist in his own band last year." She chirped in, remembering Nick's black bass resting against the wall of his bedroom from when they last met. "They do a pretty good cover of _'California Dreaming'_ actually." She added trying to lighten the conversation. She gave him a brief smile as he looked at her, but she couldn't help as the corners of her lips dropped, taking in a shuddering breath.

"We'll get him back Belle, don't worry." He said walking over to her, to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Nicky." She sobbed into his chest. Nick comforted her and kissed the top of her head in a bid to help calm her down. However angry and hurt he was, Belle broke through all of his barriers – holding the key to all his emotions.

After trying to calm her down for another half hour, he made her another herbal tea with added sedatives and she eventually gave in to her exhaustion and fell asleep. Being too tired to change into her bed clothes, she still lay asleep fully dressed atop the covers, before Nick pulled a blanket over her.

******

The following morning after watching over her all night, Nick slipped out from the bed as the first rays of light touched the window. Antonio found him later on sitting in the study overlooking a book. His father recognised it as 'The Legacy' – the only hard evidence of the Pack's existence and heritage from the last couple of hundred years.

The younger Sorrentino was overlooking the pages of the family trees, examining his lineage. Antonio smirked at the furrowed brow of concentration on his sons face. "You know if the wind changes you'll stay like that." He commented. Nick smiled in response closing the book to pay attention to his dad.

"How's she doing?" Antonio asked, nodded skywards indicating the bedroom.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath, stretching as he got to his feet. "Okay, I think – I thought it best to leave her asleep."

Antonio nodded in agreement. "She looked pretty beat." He paused contemplating his next question. "How are _you_ doing?" He asked walking with Nick out into the hall, heading down to the kitchen where Elena and Clay were preparing fruit and the twin's cereal for breakfast. The growling of Nick's stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten since yesterday lunchtime.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Plan of Action

It was nearing mid afternoon and being late in the year, the shadows stretched the full length of the hall as Elena made her way to Jeremy's study as she spotted Belle walking down the stairs. She'd had a shower and was now in a change of clothes consisting of some jeans, boots and v-neck jumper under an open cardigan.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Elena asked pausing in mid stride.

"Yes, thanks. Is um – anyone else around?" Belle asked cautiously giving the hall a fresh look around in the daylight.

"Nick and Clay are taking a run; Jeremy and Antonio have gone into town." Elena explained. She took a moment to think, and smiled "You look like you could do with some caffeine." She sympathised.

Belle relaxed her shoulders returning the smile. "Coffee would be good." She said and followed Elena to the kitchen.

After Elena gave Belle some pickings of food – guessing under her stress she wouldn't be too hungry, they went for a walk around the house. Coffees still in hand as the last rays of sun sunk behind the tree tops. They talked about lots of topics, including Belle's business.

"So, you have your own photography studio set up?" Elena asked, for once enjoying some female companionship.

"Yeah, it's only a small company – doing all the local Weddings, Christenings, school portraits; that sort of thing… still, my freelance work comes in from my contacts in New York, so I have enough work to keep me going." She explained as they sat down on the lawn chairs. "Nick said you did some freelance journalism…?"

"Oh, only minor things. But on a bit of a break at the moment from work." Elena took a sip of her drink. "I'm sure Nick's told you everything else." Elena said as Belle shrugged getting herself settled. She took a moment to pause thinking over what she was going to say next.

"So, how did you and Nick meet?" Elena asked.

Belle couldn't help but smile briefly. "It was on a summers break from high school." She replied. "My parent's idea of a 'Birthday' present." She smirked.

"You don't sound too happy about it?" Elena asked intuitively.

Belle shook her head. "I think they booked the holiday more for themselves, than my birthday. My parents were never as _involved_ as they could have been. They just thought a couple of weeks holed up in the back end of nowhere and a credit card is what every Sixteen year old wants." She sighed impatiently with the memory. "Buying me some happiness I expect. Hardly saw them most of the time; they didn't want me around much, even going to the extreme of renting me my own condo for three weeks."

With Belle's explanation, Elena felt the pit of her stomach grow cold and heavy. "Some people just don't know how lucky they are… makes me sick." She growled.

Belle sighed savouring the coffee. "Some good came from it though. I met Nick at least." She shrugged, as Elena saw her eyes glaze over, and a small smile tweak at her lips.

"You really feel for him don't you?" Elena asked casually taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry?" Belle apologised, coming out from her reverie.

"Nick – You like him a lot, I can see that."

"Oh, yeah, well – no one has ever been quite like Nicky." Belle chortled wistfully looking into her cup.

"I'm glad." Elena replied, looking over her mug at the other woman. "It's just a shame it took you so long to realise it." She continued, but held out her hand gently as Belle went to protest. "I know it hasn't been the easiest of situations, what with you 'being a threat to the pack' yadda yadda." She abbreviated.

"I don't consider myself a threat to you guys, if you think –"

"Relax." Elena smiled cutting her off again. "Trust me, we don't think that now. Not after so many years. You've obviously shown your worth, not even any mutts have come after you or the boy." She said. "I'm impressed. You've done really well for yourself."

Belle raised her brows. "Is this the part where I say I'm grateful… and what are Mutts?" She added.

"Non pack werewolves, or to put it simply: Human killers." From the reaction to Elena's bluntness, there was no talk between the two for a while. Complete silence until there was a crashing of twigs and branches coming from the woods.

Both the women turned round to see Nick and Clay walk out. Belle's heart gave a flutter as Nick had yet to put his shirt back on from his change. Sweat glistened against his dark olive skin, as a few drops ran down over his smooth muscular stomach. He gave Belle his trademark smile, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Is that dinner I smell darling?" Clay grinned at his wife, turning to his usual cold glare as his gaze swept over Belle.

Elena scoffed. "No, but if your willing to start cooking it, I'm willing to eat it." She smiled widely. Just then the baby monitor clipped to Elena's waist that Belle had failed to see, started to crackle and a slight whimpering could be heard, and then turned into an all out wail.

"Sounds like baby girls awake." She sighed. Clay made a move to go inside with her but she waved him down, and nodded in Belle's direction.

"You've got kids here?" Belle asked looking up at Nick as he sat down on another chair, still trying to catch his breath, his eyes still alive with the adrenalin from his change.

"Oh that's right – Elena and Clay's… You were asleep when we brought them down for breakfast." Nick looked over at Clay as he pulled his t-shirt back on.

"Twins," He said awkwardly having a conversation aimed at him. "They're called Katherine and Logan." He added.

"Oh, how old are they?" She asked.

"They'll be two next month."

"And how are you finding fatherhood?" Belle continued to create an interaction with him regardless if he was keeping his answers as short as possible.

Clay shifted his gaze away from her face and shrugged. "It's okay I guess."

"Once you get past all the vomit and poop." Belle smiled. Clay let out the slightest of smirks as they decided to head in for the night. Their issues seemingly now resolved.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Next day

Nick spent the night with his Dad in Clay's room, as Belle occupied the guest room - not being the most comfortable of bedding with its unfamiliarity he woke early and headed downstairs. He walked into Jeremy's study to see Belle sitting in an armchair, cradling a cold cup of tea overlooking the back lawn through the window.

"You're awake already." He said taking the seat opposite her.

She nodded sleepily looking over at him. "Couldn't sleep."

"Have you been in here all night?" He asked.

"Just since about four." She said looking at her watch. "Jeremy came in earlier – he's outside." She nodded in the direction of the gardens, where Nick could just make out Jeremy practicing his archery in the early morning light. "Do you want one?" She asked raising her cup.

"It's okay, I'll get it. Tea - right? Milk one sugar?" He asked getting up, another sleepy nod as he got up and took the cup from her hand.

Resting his hands on the worktop waiting for the kettle to boil, Nick let out a long sigh dropping his head against his chest.

"I've missed you Belle." He admitted hearing her soft feet padding along, announcing her entrance.

She looked guiltily down at her hands as she picked at the hem of her pyjama top. They were silent for a while, both listening to the sound of the boiling kettle. "I've missed you too." She said just loud enough for him to hear. He slowly turned around to look at her in the face, to detect some lie or mockery.

"I just don't want to get hurt again Nick – it's different this time. Things are more complicated." She explained as she walked around the island in the middle of the room. "I just don't want to mess things up here – with us, and for what all this could be for Matthew's future." She waved her hand around in the air for emphasis.

"It's okay, I know you're in a bad place right now – well, I suppose we both are." He paused, rubbing his hands through his hair. "I mean, fuck – I'm a Dad!" He shook his head pouring water into two mugs.

"I see you've worked things out?" Jeremy introduced his presence, leaving the question hanging in the air.

Nick blushed in case Jeremy had heard any of their conversation. "Coffee?" He asked meekly.

"No, but you can get dressed and packed up. I'll wake Clay and Antonio. You leave for Wisconsin at eleven."

Naturally Elena wasn't best pleased at having to stay home with the babies as Clay was sent on the rescue mission. Luckily for Jeremy though, he got to stay at Stonehaven with her and listen to the constant bitching about it.

*********

The plane touched down in Middleton Airport, Wisconsin. After an hour and a half's drive in Belle's Ford Focus - Much to Belle's amusement watching Clay squirm in the back seat – she stopped at a general store in the nearby town to her house.

"I need to get some food in." She explained parking up outside. "I don't know if you guys want to go and have a walk round, the towns not that big. By the time I've finished, you'd have seen everything that it has to offer."

"We'll stay." Clay said getting out of the car, and pulling his jacket closer around him as he looked up at the large neon sign naming the store as '_Dillon's'_. A startled Belle led the way into the store and grabbed a shopping cart on her way.

"Alright Ms. Smart, that'd be Seventy-two Fifty." Said Dillon the store owner, as he gave the three strangers the once over in his forest green apron.

"These are some friends of mine from out of town." Belle explained to his look of curiosity. Dillon nodded, now being filled in. "They're helping me with some work." She added hastily before he came up with his own conclusions – a single mother having three handsome men staying at her house could quite easily raise a few eyebrows if nothing more in a small community. Not least of all because his wife was lurking around the corner and made it her business to know everybody else's as the town gossiper. Grabbing the last of the bags, the small group headed out the door and back to the car.

After another ten minutes drive up a private wooded lane Belle pulled up outside a modest two story house.

As the four of them got out of the car, Clay glanced over at Antonio and sniffed. Nick furrowed his brow as Antonio held Belle back from going through the font door.

"Have you been expecting any guests up here today?" He asked taking the paper bag from her hand and placing it gently on the floor, eyes darting to and fro.

Belle shook her head. "There's no reason for anyone to come up here – my studio is on the other side of town. Why can you smell someone?" She asked, eyes widening.

"Circle around Clay. Nick, take the inside." Antonio ordered. "And Belle; get in the car, lock the doors and start the engine. If I tell you to go – you go. Understood?" He asked sternly.

Her face had whitened and all she could manage was a weak nod of the head.

Ten minutes later Clay came back around from the garden, hailing Antonio over who was guarding the car. He said it was all clear out the back, as Antonio signalled for Belle it was safe to get out of the car; Nick opened the front door a second later.

"I think whoever was up here today was looking for something." He said.

"Or some_one_." Clay stated casting a look over at Belle.

The three of them lead the way into the house, Clay at the front with Belle behind Nick, lightly holding his hand as Antonio brought up the rear.

"Oh my god…" Belle gasped looking around at her living room. All the furniture had been displaced, if not tipped over completely. Possessions strewn across the floor like litter. "Can you tell how long ago they were here?" She asked looking over at Clay.

"No more than a day or so inside. But the scent trails outside are a little fresher." He explained looking through some of the debris. "I would assume they came back to see if you had returned to the house."

Antonio gave her a reassuring squeeze of her shoulder. "Come on, let's get some food going. Belle, if you've got any maps of your land I'd like to take a look at them. How many acres did you say it was again?" He asked stepping over to look out the French window to the woodland out back.

"About a hundred and fifty give or take. The maps are in my study – I'll dig them out for you." She said almost in a daze as she stepped around the sofa. Nick and Clay retrieved the bags of food from the car as Antonio followed Belle out a side door from the living room to an extension of the house where Belle's study resided, thankfully behind a sturdy locked door, and had been left untouched.

It was a medium sized room, two computers sat on their very own desks planted at either side of the room before a large window, an office chair stuck in the middle of the two desks – Allowing Belle room to swivel around and work on the two computers at once – which she was now sitting on, searching through some drawers. Along a row of shelves rested about five top of the range Camera's, the majority of them being of the professional SLR variety, a few flash guns and a couple of light boxes were also displayed. Against the wall rested numerous tripods next to a small bookcase lined with photography books, and other art mediums.

"What's through there?" Antonio asked pointing at a door beside a pulled back blackout curtain.

"Oh that's my Darkroom; I have little use for it these days." She explained. "Your welcome to have a look, but it stinks of chemicals I'm afraid… Matthew can't get within five feet of it." She smirked.

Antonio paused, before he opened the door, subconsciously holding his breath. The room was pitched into darkness and he turned on the red safelight to look around at some of the discarded photographs still pegged to the line over the development trays.

"Ah! There they are." Belle muttered in her study - forcing Antonio back into the adjoining room. Not that he minded - the chemicals having a high concentrate of ammonia in them had left the smell imbedded in the walls and was too much to handle with his heightened senses after a prolonged amount of time.

The older Sorrentino's attention was caught on a picture hanging on the wall beside the door leading to the living room. It was a self portrait of Belle holding the camera at arms reach, grinning broadly as she wrapped her arm around a younger mans shoulders.

"Jesus…" He whispered catching Belle's attention. "He looks so much like him." Antonio couldn't help but reach out and stroke his fingers down the picture of Matthew.

"I'm sure this cant be easy for you either Antonio," Belle apologised biting her lip guiltily as she stood at his side. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for keeping this all from you."

"Did Nick tell you what happened when he was born?" He asked.

She nodded. "I know you couldn't have been that old – and you ran away with the mother. But then you took him away when he was a couple of months old." She recited, to which Antonio nodded in agreement.

"I can understand why you did what you did - You put your son before all else... and in truth, I admire that… To be honest, I've never gotten over what I'm sure I put Nicky's mom through." He paused briefly, glancing at her to gage her reaction as he took a breath before continuing. "You meant too much to Nick for Clay to hurt you that summer, you know. After you found out about us, Nick got into a fight with Clay over what he almost did – even though that is our standard procedure."

"Nick purposefully got into a fight with Clay?" Belle asked not missing a beat.

Antonio nodded, and continued. "Albeit suffering some minor broken bones, Nick went straight to Jeremy and begged him to leave you alone. Jer accepted on the condition that Nick would have no further contact with you from that day on."

*******

From that summer, what Belle could remember, she and Nick spent nearly all hours of the day together - it was not however, without Clay nearby ordering Nick around, who obediently followed without question. The rule of their friendship was; Clay said jump – Nick asked how high.

She stewed on the information she had just received, biting down on the inside of her cheek thinking. "But if Nick was forbidden to see me… why did Clay pass on my message when I was at College?"

Antonio smiled knowingly. "I think that may have been Clayton's idea of an apology."

"So, Jeremy didn't know that we met up, did he?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her, it was a big deal for Clay to go against his alpha's orders. Antonio shook his head averting eye contact. "But you did - and yet you still didn't say anything… Why?"

Antonio crossed his arms with a shrug. "I know what it feels like to leave behind the one person you truly care about." He explained. "I didn't want him to go through the same thing I did." He shrugged off his sincerity leaving Belle to stand in the room by herself as he grabbed the maps from her desk on the way out.


	9. Chapter 9

**As always – With the exception of my own characters, everything else belongs to Kelley! And as far as I know (and much to my annoyance), this story still isn't listed in the contents page, grr - hopefully it's going to get sorted. Anyway, Matthew wont come into this for another couple of chapters – my updating is catching up with my editing lol but its getting there!**

**Enjoy!!!**

9. Bearings

As the dinner cooked, Clay and Nick changed and went for a run through Belle's grounds as she cleaned up. With the help of Antonio, Belle got the upturned furniture in its rightful position, as he began picking up the debris on the floor and haphazardly returning it to any surface it would fit. Tidying was not his forte.

Making enough space on the dining table, Antonio laid out the map of Belle's land, looking closely for landmarks.

"When dawn breaks, I'll go out and check the perimeter myself." He decided, pushing the maps aside.

Belle only had one spare guest room in her house other than Mathew's room, meaning Antonio and Clay could share a double bed, or one of them could sleep in Matthew's room – or the option of sleeping on the sofa. Antonio opted to keep watch that night, not wanting to intrude on Matthew's private sanctuary. Nick and Belle retired to her own bedroom, thinking they should still discuss a few things - Leaving Clay with the guest room to himself.

Belle's bedroom was built over her study and its main focal point was the large custom made bay window, looking out into the back garden and surrounding woodland, where a chaise lounge was set in between the surrounding glass windows.

Nick watched as Belle unpacked some of her belongings, pacing the room and giving the occasional sigh. Taking her hand in his, he stopped her movements, embracing her in his arms. "This time tomorrow, he'll be home." He comforted.

Belle looked up at him pulling the hair back from her face. "I hope so." She sighed leaning into him. "Nicky…?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He replied resting his chin on the top of her head, imprinting her scent into his memory.

"Thank you." She said looking up at him. They held they're gazes locked for a moment, as they found themselves moving their heads closer together. Their lips touched.

It was a soft tentative kiss, enough to quicken her pulse and leave her wanting more, but the timing still wasn't right. Her stomach gave a flip that sent tingles of excitement she hadn't felt in years coursing through her, betraying her body, yet her brain screamed in defiance.

She gasped pulling away. "I cant, I'm sorry – I just cant." She stuttered as she pushed Nick's chest away from her, rubbing her hands over her face. "I want too, god knows I want too, I'm just not…" She trailed off struggling to find the words, slapping her hands down by her sides.

"It's okay." Nick whispered raising her hand to his face and placing her fingers to his lips. "You're not ready." He held her gaze for another moment. "We're still good though aren't we?" He asked almost coyly.

She smiled up at him, and traced the line of his jaw with her fingers and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I just need to get Matthew back first before I rush into anything. But, yeah – we're still good."

*****

The next morning, Antonio went over the maps of Belle's land again. Taking Clay with him to check the boundaries, Nick was to stay at the house and guard Belle. First stop on the agenda was the garden shed tucked away into some bushes at the rear of the garden. Finding nothing of interest except some old gardening equipment they proceeded to change and split into different directions as they came across the beginning of the woodland.

Come lunchtime the pair returned, finding no results or other traces, save for a few faint scent trails, more of Matthew's than of Belle's.

"Are you hungry?" Belle asked, after they reported that they found nothing in the woods. She settled some plates down on the dining room table, and dished out four servings of freshly made lasagne.

After the meal, Antonio suppressed a belch as he wiped his mouth. "Keep feeding us like this, and we might not want to go home." He smiled, making light of the situation as he got to his feet. He went to pick Belle's plate up and gave her a sympathetic yet concerned look noticing she had hardly touched her food.

She shrugged in response, not drawing attention to herself in front of the other two, and gave him a hand tidying away, as Clay called home to update Jeremy with the situation.

A half hour later – at Jeremy's request; she made calls to some of Matthew's friends, seeing if they had seen him lately - faking that they had had an argument and he'd stormed off. If nothing else to get the word out to anyone who might know where Matthew was being held, to come forward or make contact one way or the other, good or bad.

All they had to do then was wait. Antonio went out again at dusk with Nick to walk the woodland he had traced earlier in the day.

Clay took the watch that night, as Nick again stayed with Belle, whilst Antonio got some much needed sleep in the guest room.

********

"Nick!" Clay hissed as Nick started awake staring straight into his cold blue eyes. He glanced at the bedside table alarm clock. It read just past three in the morning.

"I'm up… What's going on?" He asked getting his bearings and his pants from the floor.

"Nicky…?" Belle mumbled waking up.

"There's someone outside." Clay whispered, as Belle jolted awake going to reach for the light, but he caught her hand, pinching it hard enough to make her wince. "No lights." He ordered before walking out the room to wake Antonio.

Belle pulled on her dressing gown she had by her bedside, already in a pair of cotton pyjama bottoms and a strappy top she waited for Nick to get his jeans on before he took her out into the hall, taking her hand and guiding her through the dark.

Antonio met them downstairs and declared the house was clear – so far. As they walked into the kitchen Belle grabbed herself a knife, and held the handle defensively. She could see Nick raise a questioning brow at her in what light the moon spared, as he gently pushed her behind him. She shrugged in response, as eyes and ears turned to Clay as he drew a breath through his nose.

"Elena…?" He concluded leaving the question hanging in the air and strode to the front door pulling it open before either Antonio or Nick could react.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I finally got a reply from FFN, and the reason why my story isn't listed is because I rated it as 'M' because of the naughty bits towards the beginning – to stop underage readers from accessing it. Hmm… think I might be changing that lol also this isn't a very long chapter so I'm going to double it up with the next one. Enjoy!  
**

10. Details

There stood Elena, poised over a figure – her hand transformed with her foot wedged into a stranger's neck as he laid spread eagled on the gravelled path.

Clay signalled her to release the hostage, and in the blink of an eye caught him by his shirt collar and hit him aside the head, knocking him out with a yelp.

"What are you doing here? Are the babies okay?" Clay asked giving his wife a hug and a kiss.

"Don't worry – I called Paige as back-up." Elena replied with a smile. "Do you know him?" She asked Belle as she approached, nodding at the unconscious man.

"No, no I don't think so." She said, stunned.

"You don't need to see this. Nick, take her back inside." Antonio ordered. "Clay – the shed at the bottom of the back yard, take him down there."

The boys took control of tying up the hostage and questioning him when he awoke, Belle settled down with Elena in her living room.

"When did you get here?" Belle asked handing her a mug of hot chocolate.

"About an hour ago – I caught a scent at the end of your drive and left the rental car down there. I found that guy skulking by your back yard." She explained getting to her feet and walking to the French doors. "How many miles is it until the next house?" She asked statistically.

"At least… ten miles, it's pretty secluded round here - as you can tell." Belle explained.

"Good." Was the reply.

After a couple moments silence Belle plucked up her courage. "Are they going to kill him?" She asked innocently.

"Probably, I wouldn't worry about it though – they'll clean up once they're done." Elena stated, not intending to sound so cold. She took a breath pinching the bridge of her nose, turning to Belle who sat motionless and a few shades paler. "Sorry – it comes part of the package I'm afraid. It's not nice to think about it, but it's the only option." Elena sympathised, snapping her attention back to the window wincing. Belle could only imagine what she could be hearing from the shed she had at the back of her garden. "Unfortunately it's something you become accustomed too – you grow almost cold to it…" She said distractedly. "We can't let their world find out about ours."

*********

With having to dispose of the body, the boys didn't return until half past five in the morning. "Did you have any problems?" Elena asked as Clay made his way through the door first.

"Fine." He stated as light hearted as if he'd just spent the day looking after his children. He gave Elena a quick peck on the lips and headed to the sink to wash up.

Belle had fallen asleep on the sofa, nestled up in a blanket, and was just rousing herself as Nick sat down beside her.

"Hey." She smiled cracking her eyes open as he brushed a hand through her hair. "Did everything go okay?" She asked.

Nick nodded his head. "We know where Matthew is." He smiled as she jolted awake. "He's not far, about an hours drive away."

"When can we go?" Belle asked throwing the blanket from her and getting to her feet.

"Calm down. We need to speak to Jeremy first and see what he suggests." Antonio soothed as he caught her arm. "And Clay and Elena need some rest – as do you." He ordered, passing her over to his son.

"But we need to get him back – I need my son! Where are they keeping him?" She wailed punching at Nick's arm as he restrained her. "Tell me!"

"It's safer for Matthew if we go at night – it'll confuse his captors, which is where _we_ have the advantage." Antonio told her sternly.

A scowl passed her face, but she was too polite to say anything, and settled for biting the inside of her cheek instead.

Taking the advice given, Nick left Belle to sleep a few more hours upstairs in her room whilst he discussed the plans for the rescue mission. Did she sleep? Did she fuck.

In the end she settled for taking a shower, if not to keep her mind from the possibility of getting her son back – but to actually _do_ something. As she left the en suite she found Nick perched on the end of her bed.

"I told you to get some sleep." He scolded her.

"You can talk - You've had less than me." She sighed sitting beside him. "So, what's the plan?" She asked leaning her head against his shoulder.

He took a breath and leaned back into her. "We've got a strategy sorted, and spoken to Jeremy. We'll leave at dusk." He explained. "I'm not telling you anything else. Right now I need you to just chill out, okay? Let us do what we came here to do." He said stroking back a wet strand of hair from her shoulder, and wiping away some of the water droplets adorning her skin before laying down on the bed to get a few hours of sleep for himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Things are starting to liven up now :o)**

11. Action stations

"Don't be ridiculous!" Elena hissed to Clay as they sat in the living room later in the day. "I'm not staying here for babysitting duties. I get enough of that at home." She sulked.

"It's for your own good." Clay told her, as she rolled her eyes. "Look, there are bigger things to consider here – I'd be much happier knowing you were here, where it's safe." He glanced over his shoulder at Nick, and dropped his voice. "Besides, Nick doesn't want Belle to be here by herself." He made his way to the front door with Nick and Antonio. "You know I wouldn't normally want this, but…" He let his words trail off.

Elena snorted and strode out from the room, pausing in the doorway. "I can say the same for you." She told him and made her way out the back door. She walked around the patio area in the back yard trying not to hear her rental car being driven away.

"I can't say I'm all together too happy with it either." Belle said joining her as she wrapped a cardigan around herself and sat on a garden deck chair, her legs covered up to her knee's in brown leather boots.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that." Elena apologised, stamping some of the coldness from her feet in the cold February afternoon as mist started to shroud the ground around them. She examined Belle's face and the distant look in her eyes. They were rimmed in red. "You want to go as much as I do…" She said intuitively.

Belle met her gaze. "He's my son." She stated staring Elena down once again. "Do you know where this place is?" She demanded getting to her feet; Elena froze, arguing with herself weather to disobey an order. Finally she looked away from Belle's searching gaze and nodded. Belle paused for one brief moment and stormed into the house. Elena traced her upstairs into a room she hadn't been into yet - Matthew's bedroom.

By the size of it, it was once the master bedroom before the extension was built. The walls were painted dark blue, which poked through underneath a mass overlay of poster's of various rock bands; sports car's and scantily clad women. All-in-all a typical sixteen year old boy's bedroom. Elena had to keep from holding her breath as Matthew's scent filled every available inch of the space.

"Sorry about the smell." Belle said almost reading Elena's mind as she reached to open the window. "Matt always goes on about how he can tell when I've been in his room." She rolled her eyes and started rummaging through some drawers.

Elena didn't want to fill her in on the other chemicals she could smell, such as a distinct smell of cigarette smoke, and a little bit of weed – instead she took an interest in what Belle was doing. "What are you looking for?" She asked, politely looking around at the unmade bed and clothes sprawled around on the floor, poking her head into the walk in closet.

"Car keys…" Belle mumbled picking up a pair of jeans and rifled through the pockets placing all the change she found on the nearby desk.

"But isn't your car out front?" Elena asked confused.

"Yes, but it's not the fastest of cars unfortunately… and I think the occasion calls for some speed." Belle explained. "They have a little '8 Ball' on them." She muttered discarding the pants and moving onto a leather jacket that hung on the back of the chair. "Ah-ha! Success." She exclaimed picking up his school back pack, emptying its contents on the desk before passing Elena on the way out from the bedroom, leaving the werewolf to follow.

Arriving in the kitchen, Belle took out a bottle of water from the fridge and a first aid kit from under the sink, throwing both into the bag. Her fingers searched through a drawer, finding a long slim knife with a carved wooden handle, before putting it into the side of her boot. Ignoring the questioning look she got from Elena she stormed ahead with her collection of supplies.

"What else do you think we need?" She asked stuffing a silver Mylar blanket into the bag.

Elena momentarily hesitated. "Have you got any cable ties or rope, and a torch at all?" She asked.

"I think I have some rope or something in the garage…" Belle replied, leaning into the cupboard under the kitchen sink, and pulling out a large torch, before continuing to pick up a couple of other items and stuffing them into the bag.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elena asked following Belle through a little hallway into a double car garage. Parked in the middle was a black and red sports car. Elena couldn't say what make it was; only that the badge was missing and half of the paintwork was chipped due to dents and scratches covering it.

"I do apologise for the state of this – got it through a guy I was seeing a couple of years back. Matt insisted I buy it. God only knows why." She said dumping the back pack in the trunk. "The guy was a mechanic and Matt worked on it with him over last summer… The guy however, turned out to be real asshole; don't worry the engines in a much better state than the rest of it." Belle added seeing the look on Elena's face.

*******

Meanwhile Nick, Antonio, and Clay had come across their destination. They stood before a – not so abandoned - house in the middle of nowhere. They could all pick up traces of the scents left at Belle's house, but their attention was distracted by a loud noise barrelling through the nearby woodland.

A young man broke through wielding an axe above his head, running towards the trio.

In the blink of an eye, Clay ducked spinning on his heel, to catch the ruff of the man's neck breaking his momentum as the guy staggered to a stop. Grabbing the axe he snapped his wrist and threw him down to the floor pinning him.

"Where's the boy." Nick growled, kicking the axe away from their captive.

"What boy?" The attacker asked scuffing his face in the dirt. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Clay stood on his outstretched broken wrist as the man yelped in pain. "Answer the question!" He ordered increasing the pressure.

Defiance showed in the attackers eyes, biding his time – well, that's what he thought. Nick stood back and let Clay do the rest. The sickening crack of the neck being broken resonated in Nick's ears as they walked into the house.

There was only one direction the scent trail flowed. Clay distinguished at least three people had trodden this path in the last hour. Luckily, one of the scents owners was now hidden in some undergrowth outside the house.

Antonio made a notion with his hand. _'Stop and Listen'_.

Sounds could be heard coming from down a set of stairs leading to a basement. A high pitched 'yip'. Then a 'thud' as something heavy was thrown against metal and then a low resonating growl.

"_Keep it down, or you'll get another beating!"_ A hoarse voice followed.

Nick's stomach knotted, as he involuntarily clenched his fists into balls. Antonio led the way, silently descending the steps keeping his back to the wall.

They froze half way down as one of the men made a move closer to the steps.

"Joe, where are you going now?" Asked the hoarse voice.

"Cant a guy go and take a piss?" Replied another voice; presumably Joe. "Besides, Ted's been gone a while… Not like him. " Joe sounded concerned.

A deep sigh floated up the stairs and a newspaper being put down. Antonio took one more cautious step down flexing his hand. "Fine, go – no more than ten minutes though." The other man warned. "I'm not risking my arm to give him another shot by myself."

The three male Werewolves' waited anxiously as they heard the footsteps draw ever nearer. Finally a shadow flickered across the bottom of the steps and a young fair haired man started to walk up the stairs. He got to the third step, and looked up to see his exit blocked by Antonio.

"Oh sh-" Was all he managed to say before Antonio leapt at him throwing him down into the nearside wall.


	12. Chapter 12

Well – hopefully this should be coming up in the directory now as I've changed a bit of the contents in some chapters previous, allowing me to lower the rating. Happy days!

12. Job done

Clay and Nick jumped over Antonio - as he pinned Joe to the floor - on their way to his comrade who was just jumping to his feet.

Nick's attention was distracted as his gaze fell on the iron barred cage behind his opponent.

Inside, paced a black haired wolf, barely larger than a cub walking back and forth on a floor of torn clothing, and dirtied rags, his front paw pained him as he limped trying not to put too much weight on it. This was Nick's son, Matthew. He knew it instinctively.

Matthew was caught by Nick's attention, stopping his pacing and tilted his head in thought. He gave a little high pitched whimper, settling himself on his rear hunches, before standing back up again as he continued to stare at his father.

Startling Nick, Matthew growled deep in his throat and threw himself forward into the bars snapping his jaws as something whizzed past Nick's ear biting the skin at his neck. With a yelp of pain, Matthew gave one last bark, stumbling backwards shaking his head, trying to regain balance, before groggily collapsing onto his side. A yellow tipped dart sticking out of his flank.

The younger Sorrentino turned to see the hoarse voiced man throw down a tranquiliser pistol in a snarl of rage. Nick jumped at the bars in frustration trying to break the lock that held the gate shut, as he watched helplessly as the wolf cub's body morph back into that of a young man.

His skin was swollen and heavily bruised in places along his naked form, his bottom lip split, and dried blood had settled above his left eyebrow. Nick felt pure white hot fury grow in his stomach, lashing fire down his arms, willing him to take action! With a scream of rage he lunged at the hoarse voiced man, his vision nothing but red.

"NICK!" Clay bellowed, as Antonio pulled his son back out of harms way.

There was a loud bang; Antonio grunted stumbling back over Joe's unconscious body. The un-named man swore - Seeing his target get to his feet. He went to raise the firearm a second time and was caught off guard from Nick grabbing him by the throat - with his free hand the werewolf crushed the bones in his fingers as he clasped the gun, releasing another shot before it dropped to the floor.

Clay stepped around and broke the padlock that locked Matthew into his cell. The boy's eyelids fluttered, trying to fight the drugs in his system - taking in the blurred form of Clay before sinking back into unconsciousness.

Nick looked over at his father, as the older Sorrentino squatted over Joe's body and snapped his neck – letting the body fall to the floor in a crumpled mess.

"You alright?" He asked looking at the blood soaking the top of his left arm.

His father shrugged, glancing at the wound. "Just a scratch." He said with a sly grin.

"You're a bit of a cheap shot." Nick growled into the now unarmed man's ear, letting him whimper as he threw him to the floor, and walked over to his son.

"Are there any other people who know about this?" Clay asked roughly dragging him to his feet.

The guy replied with a; "Fuck you!" This earned him a punch in the kidney.

"I said - how many others?" He asked coldly, but firmer than before, putting a stronger grip on the man's throat.

"Four! There are four of us." He wheezed spittle flying from his lips.

"Why did you take the boy?" Antonio asked standing tall above him.

The man took a deep breath waiting for the next shot of pain. "He took out one of my buddy's kids – so we thought we'd teach him a lesson." He said through gritted teeth. "That was before we knew what kind of freak he was." He hissed.

"Matthew didn't kill anyone!" Came a shrill voice in the direction of the stairs. Although Clay kept his grip he took in a deep breath, flaring his nostrils to smell Belle standing on the steps with Elena not far behind.

"And you Billy Richards are nothing but a coward, who beats defenceless women and young kids to make yourself feel like a _real _man." She growled walking up to him and staring him straight in the face. She was a few inches shorter than him at eye level, but Clay couldn't help but admire the cold fire that burned in her glare at this man; Billy Richards.

She gave him a once over look. "You're nothing, but_ scum_." She snarled.

Before anyone could react, Billy – the hoarse voiced man – lunged forward at Belle, freezing her in her movements as something pricked at her neck. Clay released his grip automatically as Belle gasped in fear.

Billy had his arm wrapped around her throat with the broken fingers disjointed at odd angles, a needle filled with a transparent fluid poised at her neck in his good hand. He moved behind her, using her as a shield.

"Get out of the way!" He barked at Elena as she moved cautiously away from the stairs. "Nobody move." He growled eyeing the rest of them, backing up.

Belle chanced a glance at Elena and blinked twice. A blink in return, as Billy hoisted her backwards up the step. She stumbled, the needle grazing her neck as he yanked her back up.

A snarl of pain roared from the man; one of rage from the woman. "You bitch!" He swore, stabbing the syringe into her shoulder, as she spun away from his grasp and aimed her palm into his nose, revealing to everyone the carved wooden knife handle sticking out from his belly.

Elena lunged as Nick saw Belle stagger backwards, shaking her head before she lost her footing and fell backwards. He caught her just before she hit the ground. Clay jumped over them both, hand morphed into a claw and split Billy's throat with the help of his wife.

"Belle…" Nick gasped alarmed, brushing the hair from her face to check if she was okay. She lay as if sleeping, eyes closed, lips slightly apart, her breath shallow as Antonio crouched down beside his son, pulling the needle slowly from her shoulder in case the metal tip snapped – the plunger only depressed halfway.

"Nicky?" Antonio nodded in the direction of Matthew, his muscles twitching as his eyelids flickered.

Reluctantly leaving Belle with his father, he strode over to the cell his _Son_ was being held in and threw the gate open, ripping it from its hinges - it bounced on the floor with an echoing clang. After pulling the yellow tipped dart from his thigh; Nick checked Matthews pulse, watching his eyelids flicker more strongly now.

His eyes fluttered once or twice trying to hold his concentration. "Mom…?" He wheezed his voice dry and barely audible. He waved his hand about in the air as Nick reached out to steady him.

"It's okay Matthew… your safe." Nick said, feeling the fury reignite and writhe in his stomach at who could have done this to his own flesh and blood. "Your safe now Son." Biting on the inside of his cheek - Nick glanced at Belle, who lay still unconscious on the floor where Antonio was keeping a close eye on her.

A thud as a body hit the floor broke their concentration as Matthew started to stir, fighting whatever drugs were in his system. All eyes turned toward the body slumped against the floor at Clay's feet. The blonde bombshell stepped over the body to look over a metal tray at numerous vials and syringes, studying them meticulously.

"_Ketamine…_" He sniffed one of the vials and sharply pulled it away from his nose, handing it to Elena for confirmation, whilst Antonio handed him the one retrieved from Belle. Clay nodded in confirmation.

"It's just an anaesthetic." She informed Nick looking over Belle's prone form, as Clay knelt down to check over Matthew, starting with his pulse and pupils.

"I think he may have a broken rib, but the rest is just superficial. I won't know more until he's awake. But I reckon he'll be alright." He stated, listening to his breathing as he gently pressed sections of his torso, and inspected his wounds. Clay's medical knowledge almost reached Jeremy's standard, due to his predatory instinct to hunt. In his youth, Clay poured over books on human and animal anatomies to further his predatory hunting skills.

"Right… backpack." Elena muttered clearing her throat as she pulled up the sleeve on Antonio's shirt. She found the pack discarded halfway up the staircase. "Here…" She called to Nick throwing him the silver Mylar sheeting. Pulling out the small medical kit, Elena cleaned Antonio's wound and roughly bandaged it up, as Nick wrapped the sheeting around his son, cradling him as he picked him up leaving the basement to lay him down in the back of the rental car, as Clay followed with Belle in his arms.

As soon as they got back to Belle's house, Matthew was taken to his room to rest, Belle likewise – both still under the influence of the anaesthetic.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hmm… I can't help but think people have lost interest in this story. If anyone's views differ from my own, feel free to change my mind lol also apologies in advance for the slight soppiness at the end :o)  
**

13. Aftermath

Belle awoke with a sharp intake of breath, fighting off the hands that tried to bind her to the bed. "Matthew!" She gasped.

"Shh… He's alright, calm down." Nick's voice floated to her, pushing her back down to the softness of the bed.

"What happened?" She stuttered, trying to sit back up, but a wave of nausea forced her back down.

Nick scolded her, explaining how stupid she was to attempt such an attack being in a hostage situation, even if all turned out well – she could have been seriously hurt. However, and luckily so, all was well and Matthew was resting in his room.

"I want to see him." She demanded once the queasiness had subsided enough for her to get to her feet. Nick supported her weight to the doorway of Matthew's room.

"Hey sweetie, you're awake." She whispered as he stirred from his sleep whilst she washed down his face with a damp cloth. She tried hard not to concentrate too hard on the cuts and bruises; already the werewolf gene healing factor was taking care of his more minor cuts. She put the cloth down to the side on the table.

"Mom…" He greeted huskily, as she lent over to kiss his forehead.

"Sorry, I know you're too old for that sort of thing…" She apologised, he seemed not to have noticed as he examined her face, his eyes lingering on the six inch red line adorning her neck from where the needle scratched at her skin. "Here, take these…" She instructed passing him two extra strength aspirin.

"Are you alright? You were hurt." He said, dropping the pills into his mouth and following them with some water.

"I'm fine baby, how are you feeling?" She asked, looking over his face in turn - His olive skin having an unhealthy pallor to it.

He shrugged in response. "Beat and sore. But… can I ask you something?" He asked leaning his head back against the pillow, forcing his eyes to focus, rubbing at them with the palms of his hands.

"Of course baby…" She whispered stroking down his black hair as she sat on the edge of the bed.

He hesitated, looking at the door as it was still open. Belle squeezed his hand and got up to close it. She gave a shy smile to Antonio and Nick who waited outside. She got a brief nod in reply from Antonio as Nick anxiously paced the length of the hallway before she closed the door.

"Those people… they're like me, aren't they?" He asked his voice still croaky.

Belle lifted a glass of water to his lips and helped him take a sip through a straw. She paused deliberately, dabbing his mouth with a tissue and putting the glass back down on the bedside table. "They call themselves _The Pack_." She explained studying his reaction. "They're a pack of Werewolves, baby."

Matthew furrowed his brow in concentration, and nodded solemnly relaxing back into the bed, wincing as some of his bruised muscles tensed.

"Did you want to get some more sleep?" She asked - he nodded. "Take as long as you want… Love you." She gave him another peck on the forehead and left him alone.

*******

Belle let her son fall asleep. Some of the drugs still circled his blood and according to Clay's past experience and Jeremy's advice would take a couple of days to leave his system entirely. Right now the best thing for him was bed rest.

Pulling his blanket up under his chin, she fussed with tucking it in at the sides, making sure that he was warm enough. Aware that she was being watched, she turned to see Antonio standing in the doorway.

He stood with his hands in his pockets, his face relaxed, wearing an expression alike to relief. "He's a good kid." He murmured, leading Belle away from the door as she closed it too, leaving a slither of a gap.

"I know." She sighed. "How's your arm by the way?" She asked glancing over the bandage on his upper arm.

He smiled at her. "I'll live." He replied.

"Maybe you should sleep – you look exhausted." Belle suggested, to which Antonio shook his head.

"No, you go. I'll keep watch over him for tonight." He said sternly walking her up the hall to her own room. "You've been through enough lately."

"I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't call on you guys." She admitted and before he had a chance to return the compliment she swung up and gave him a strong heartfelt hug, placing a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

A little shocked by the motion, Antonio none the less embraced it, if not a little awkward at first, but soon relaxed into the woman's touch.

"Go on, get to bed." He huffed gruffly, as his cheeks flushed, trying to get over his embarrassment. "Go – I know where to find you when he wakes up."

"'Night then." She smiled, and opened the door to her bedroom.

She paused as she heard a scuffle of furniture from the guest room, and a whimper from within. Curiosity held her attention for a split second realising what Clay and Elena were up to, as she hastily made her way back to her own bedroom.

*********

She sat down on her chaise lounge, resting her head in her hands. She was aware Nick was in the room as he knelt down in front of her, taking her hands from her, cupping them in his own as he looked up into her eyes.

"How could he do that to him…?" She whispered her eyes wide in disbelief, unseeing.

Nick tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Who was he?" He asked his voice equally as quiet, waiting patiently for her to answer.

"Apart from being the biggest mistake of my life…?" She laughed bitterly sitting back. She pulled up the bottom of her shirt to reveal the side of her stomach, where she stroked her hand over a thin cluster of white lines.

Nick growled angrily snatching her hand away as he examined the scars for himself. He looked up at her, fury glowing in his eyes, as he struggled for words.

"It's okay…" She whispered, stroking her free hand down his jaw, and resting there with her hand on his cheek. "I had my vengeance today."

"What else did he do to you?" Nick asked, finally finding his voice, as Belle let her shirt drop back down, kissing him as a distraction. As she pulled away, she kept her eyes locked with his. "Does it matter?"

"Yes." He replied curtly. "Of course it fucking does!" He exclaimed. "I mean, jesus Belle – I thought he was going to kill you!"

"But he didn't." She snapped back, getting to her feet. "Call it karmic payback. The guy was a sick fuck, and deserved nothing less." She growled.

"I'm not saying he didn't." Nick walked after her, taking hold of her arm firmly.

"Then what _are_ you saying?!" She demanded of him as her eyes brimmed with tears.

Taking her by surprise Nick tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her too him, kissing her hungrily. He felt her relax into him, bringing her arms around his neck, crushing her lips harder against his own reciprocating the hunger, before pulling away.

"I was just scared, okay." He admitted, as she leaned against him – resting his chin on her head.

Keeping her eyes closed, Belle stayed where she stood – listening to the shortened breath coming from the man she embraced, his pulse racing under his skin, and she smiled.

********

As they went to sleep, instead of keeping to her side of the bed - as she had done the previous nights, Belle curled herself up against his chest, drifting off to sleep. He kissed the crown of her head; her hair splayed over his shoulder onto the mattress below.

He breathed a heavy sigh, as she mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over away from him, taking the covers with her. Nick silently laughed to himself, rolling his eyes. He never went looking for anything serious in relationships. In a way he was like Clay – a mate for life, and all that.

He would never admit to it – but he needn't wait for that _special_ one person. He knew he had already found her, but, like his father before him and for the sake of the Pack he had sacrificed his potential happiness, and had substituted relationships based on sex to curb his desires. Any mutual comfort and companionship he placed, was with his Pack.

And now Belle was back in his life once more. _Yes, back._ He had to keep saying it in his head to remind him that his life had a new existence. He could once again see his future before him – and she had brought him a son. _A son!_ He couldn't help but hope Antonio will be proud for him.

Seeing Matthew for the first time in that cage had surged so many feelings to the surface he thought he would never be capable of feeling. Being fiercely protective over his own flesh and blood, now came with a brand new meaning. And for that, he forgave her completely and whole heartedly. The only resonating thought that swirled in his mind was _'Never again, don't leave,_ please_ don't leave.'_

"Don't -" He stopped himself realising what he had said out loud, and rather louder than expected.

He felt Belle move, shifting her weight. "Don't what?" She yawned.

Nick blushed. "Nothing – its okay, go back to sleep." He whispered and promptly turned over and feigned his own sleep to avoid any further conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

**No this isn't the end by the way – I am just writing in some new material for some of the later chapters and this is putting a bit of a decrease in the speed that I can upload on here, for fear of plot holes etc, etc. Anyway, thanks for the reviews people. On with the story…**

14. Yes baby, he is.

Early next morning Belle and Nick were both awaken by a quiet knock at the door. Pulling her dressing gown around her, she checked the alarm clock as it read Six forty-five. She walked over to the door, to see a very tired and drawn looking Antonio.

"I just thought you'd like to know, he's stirring a bit. Maybe you should see if he's okay." He said.

"Yes, of course. Thanks 'Tonio." She said and trotted down the hall to knock on her sons' door letting her self in.

She found Matthew struggling to sit up, but his injuries were keeping him from doing so un-aided. Assessing his injuries better once he was home, Clay confirmed he had at least one broken rib, and had pulled some of the tendons in his right wrist. White bandages supported his wrist, and a tougher dressing was stretched around his torso.

"Hey sweetie, let me do that." Belle fussed pulling a spare couple of pillows from his closet and fluffing them up behind him.

"No it's not that." He blushed trying to push the covers off of him. "I just need the toilet." He explained.

"Oh," She chortled. "Come on then, lean on me." She said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and helping him to his feet, escorting him to the toilet and back again.

"Thanks." He smiled weekly as he got settled into his bed again and reached around for the water.

"How are you feeling?" She asked stroking down his face.

"Better." He replied stifling a yawn. "Can we talk, Mom? About those people…"

Belle looked away and back again to her son, taking a breath. "Sure… what do you want to know?"

He thought on his question, plucking his courage up. "That younger guy…" He paused, staring at a spot on the wall for concentration. "Is… is he…?" He stuttered struggling to frame his question, wincing every so often from his constant twitching of restlessness.

Belle took hold of his hand, and gave it a squeeze. "Yes baby, he is." She replied, trying to read any emotion in his face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

He let on a hint of a smile. "I knew he would come." Matthew said sounding like he had just come to a decision. "When I was lying there, I just kept thinking; _He'll come. My Dad will come_…_ he'll find me._ And it seemed strange, because I've never really thought about it before." He admitted. "But now, that's all I _can_ think about."

"Are you not mad with me?" She asked inquisitively.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know how I should be feeling… so surreal." He whispered to himself and paused, his gaze meeting with his mothers. "What's his name?"

Belle smiled. Relieved he was taking this so well. "His name is Nick… Nicolas Sorrentino." She paused a moment thinking of the consequences of people he didn't know being on his territory. "Are you okay with them being here?" She asked. "I'll ask them to leave if you're not comfortable."

He didn't reply straight away, just gave a shrug. "I don't know… I need to think about it." He thought for a second, slowly extending his legs down the side of the bed. "I need to take a shower." He said, sniffing at his shoulder. "I stink." He smiled, flashing an all too 'Nick' like grin.

"Steady." Belle warned catching hold of Matthews arm as he swayed getting to his feet. "The drugs are still in your system, you just need to slow down a little." She explained opening the door into the hall. Taking a look up and down the hallway, it seemed Antonio had headed off to find sleep at last.

"I'll be fine from here." He stated cheeks flushing pink as Belle came into the bathroom with him, removing his bandages.

She nodded turning the taps on for the overhead shower. "Call me if you need help – and don't lock the door, okay hon?" She told him, and left the room.

She stayed outside, biting her thumb nail anxiously waiting for some sudden thud, or a bang. But all she could hear was the running water of the shower and a few gasps and winces. A door opened further up the hall, as she looked up to see Nick heading her way.

"Everything alright?" He asked looking at Matthew's open door.

Belle nodded. "Yeah he's just taking a shower." She replied as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Why don't you go and get dressed." He suggested.

"No, it's okay – I want to make sure he's alright." She mumbled.

"Mom, I'm fine!" Matthew called impatiently from the shower.

Belle smiled forgetting the sensitive hearing as Nick gave a chuckle. "Alright, I'm sorry!" She called back and made her way back to her room.

She came back not five minutes later, alarmed as she saw the door to the bathroom wide open, and Nick was nowhere to be seen.

"Matt?" She called alarmed as his head popped out from his door a split second later. She breathed a sigh of relief. "You got me worried." He gave a roll of his eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked as he limped back into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm alright. Still a bit tired, but I don't want to sleep anymore." He examined a bruise in the mirror of his lower rib and winced. "Should we get these checked out by a doctor?" He asked.

Belle shook her head. "I'll get someone else to do it. Are you hungry, I could get you some food if you want?" She asked.

"I already got asked by Nick. He's making eggs, or something. I'll be down in a minute." Matthew answered, gingerly pulling on a light blue button up shirt, as some tan coloured beach shorts rested on his bed.

"It's okay, I can wait. We'll go down together and I'll introduce you to everyone properly." She smiled, walking forward and doing his buttons up for him, before leaving him to continue getting dressed.

**********

Supporting her Son down the stairs, they made their way over to the dining table past the living room, where Antonio was stretched out on the sofa asleep, his feet hanging over one of the arm rests. Elena and Clay sat at the table and Nick could be heard in the kitchen as Elena got up and pulled out an additional chair for the teen.

"Hey, I'm Elena – and this is my husband, Clayton." She introduced, as Clay gave him a wary look, and settled for a grunt. "Don't take any notice of him – he's not much of a morning person." She smiled being as friendly as possible. "And that over there -" She thumbed over at the sofa. "Is Antonio; Nicks dad."

Matthew gave a timid smile as Nick came out of the kitchen carrying two big dishes, one was full of scrambled eggs and bacon, and the other was stacked with a whole loaf of toasted bread.

Nick set the plates down in front of Matthew. As the smell wafted up their noses both of their stomachs growled at the same time.

Belle let go of a bit of an awkward laughter to ease the tension in the atmosphere, as Antonio stirred and dragged himself to the table.

"We were thinking of heading back later today." Elena said an hour later as they cleared the plates away.

"So soon?" Belle asked following her to the kitchen. Elena shrugged.

"You could always come with us. Jeremy could take a look at Matthew's wounds?" Clay suggested calling to her.

"Matt – I prefer Matt." Matthew smiled finishing his second plate of toast.

"Clay." The beta wolf smiled reaching out and shaking Matt's hand.

"Mom said you live in New York?" Matthew piped up in conversation as he relaxed some. "We used to live in upstate, when I was little, before we moved here. Isn't that right mom?" He asked as Belle came back into the room.

"Uh huh." Belle nodded exchanging a quick glance with Nick, unseen by anyone else.

"We live with my foster dad." Clay explained. Belle was quite surprised at Clay's openness towards her son, revaluating her thoughts that he wasn't such a stubborn arse as she once assumed.

"He's the leader of the Pack honey." Belle chirped in taking away his plate.

"Well, the technical term is Alpha – but we just call him Jeremy." Elena added with a small laugh. "Anyway, there's a flight at Four o'clock… we booked two extra seats if you want them..?" She stood waiting for an answer, as Matt looked up to his mother.

"Only if you're feeling up to it baby." She smiled and ruffled his hair gently, as he swatted her hand away and set about grooming it back into place.

Matt pulled a face uncannily alike to Nick's 'thinking' face, before giving a lop-sided grin. "I'll get some things together."


	15. Chapter 15

15. Leader of the Pack

Clay picked up his black convertible driving Elena back home, whilst Antonio drove Nick, Belle and Matt back in his Mercedes. Matt slept the majority of the time on the jet, but when he was awake he spent that time making awkward conversations with Nick.

As the car pulled up outside the Stonehaven estate Matt's jaw dropped. "You actually live here?" He asked in awe.

"'Fraid not kiddo – we live on the other side of the city. This is Jeremy's house. But you'll come to agree with the woodland outback." Antonio smiled letting Matt take hold of his arm as he gingerly pulled himself from the car.

As they walked into the main hall, Belle walked in stride with Matthew - his ankle now healed enough for him to walk without a limp - leading him into Jeremy's study; the hub of Stonehaven, and the Pack.

As they entered the room, Jeremy was at the window sketching. Matt stood as tall and straight as he could manage, as Clay took his place beside Jeremy.

"Jer, this is Matthew." Elena introduced.

Jeremy turned around, and slowly took in Matthew's appearance, his eyes narrowing. "How long has it been since your last change?" He asked.

"Two days ago." Matthew answered obediently.

Jeremy nodded. "We encourage changes to happen at least twice a week. "Are you in control of them yet?" He asked.

"No." The look plain on his face that he didn't know one could force a change.

Again Jeremy nodded, storing the information away. "When you're feeling strong enough for it, perhaps in a couple of day's time, you would like to take a run on the estate. I'm sure Antonio and Nick would help teach you how to force a change." Matthew noticed his attention become slightly disjointed from their conversation as the corners of his mouth twitched in something of a smile, as voices could be heard coming from the hall as the door burst open and a figure walked in.

Jeremy observed Matthew as he instinctively stepped in front of Belle, roughly pulling her behind him, protecting her.

"Savannah!" Hissed another voice from behind the young girl with near waist length jet black hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl, presumably Savannah asked, as her companion caught up.

"Savannah, I told you – Jeremy was busy." The companion said - her curly brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Savannah scoffed and rolled her eyes, her head nearly level with Matt's Six foot. "Sorry Jeremy, I just thought you might want to take a look of those sketches I've done." She said throwing down a drawing pad on a side table, scrutinising Matt's face. "You look like shit." She remarked earning her a swat on the arm, to which she just ignored, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My name is Matt." He puffed his chest out as much as he could manage. Savannah just nodded cautiously and then realised everyone else was in the room.

"Oh, hey guys!" She beamed skipping over and embracing Elena in a hug, going into minute detail over what the twins had been up to since she had arrived.

"Hi, I'm Paige – you must be Belle, and Matthew." The curly haired woman introduced walking forward as Belle stepped out from behind her son. "Jeremy's filled me in on everything. I must apologise for Savannah's behaviour – it seems she's lost all sense of formality and manners." Paige said standing forward to shake Belle's hand, and then Matthews. "Ouch, that looks nasty." She said observing the cut above his eye. "I've got a poultice for that, fix it right up." She smiled warmly.

Nick noticed the pair's hesitant look to the word 'poultice' and stepped forward. "Um, Paige is a Witch by the way." He added. "Just so you don't get freaked out by her weird smelling potions." He laughed as she lunged for him, skittering away.

"Well that certainly sounds …interesting." Belle struggled to find the words.

Paige chortled. "It has its bonus'… unlike Savannah here." She joked and pulled a face as Savannah in turn returned her statement with a hand gesture.

Jeremy stepped up to Matthew's side. "Paige, I would like you to go over Matthew's wounds with me. See if you can quicken the healing process. If, that's okay with you Matthew?" The alpha asked.

"It's _Matt_, Jer." Nick chirped in, wrapping his arm behind Belle's back, resting his hand on her hip. "Not Matthew, just Matt." He informed.

Matt smiled timidly once more, watching Savannah out the corner of his eye as she sat on the end of the sofa watching him not so inconspicuously, scowling as hard as she could, her arms folded against her chest.

After assessing Matt's injuries were pretty much what Clay had diagnosed, minor cuts, and superficial bruises – Jeremy rebound his ribs to help keep him comfortable with the broken bones, giving him a couple of days to be fully recovered. Paige applied some poultice and allowed nature and painkillers to do the rest.


	16. Chapter 16

**As always – I don't own Kelley's characters or locations. Just In case you're likely to forget lol**

16. First Change

A couple of days later Belle and Matt sat in Clay's room, where he was sleeping for the duration of their stay – there not being enough rooms and not wanting to intrude, Savannah and Paige had left the evening of the Packs return from Wisconsin. Antonio had doubled up in Jeremy's room, whilst Clay had no objections to staying in Elena's room. Belle and Nick continued to stay in the spare room that once belonged to Malcolm Danvers. The twins being the only unmoved occupants in their nursery, next to Elena's room - They had however, taken an immediate liking to Matt and hounded him at almost any opportunity – mostly first thing in the morning where they would pair up and break out of their room, and let themselves in to give Matt a wake up call that consisted of stealing his quilt and playing with the ornaments that Clay had scattered around in a very noisy fashion.

"So what do you think of it up here?" Belle asked sitting cross legged on the bed with a hot chocolate. "I know, the last couple of days have been a bit hectic – but you seem to be getting on with everyone okay. The kids defiantly seem to like you." Matt smirked. "You're very good with them."

"It's alright, I guess. Nick seems like a decent guy." He shrugged, looking down at his healing injuries. "You know, this crap that Paige has put on me is doing a good job. I feel better already." He beamed poking places of his stomach, and then winced at a place that was a bit worse off.

Belle laughed. "Well don't go entering any sports events just yet baby. You may feel better, but don't over do it." They were silent for a few minutes as the television in the background held their attention for a while.

"You know I've got Aunt Anita's wedding to shoot next week in Chicago?" She reminded him turning away from the moving images. "I seem to have forgotten my work in all this mess lately… If you want baby, I don't mind if you want to stay here for a few days whilst I head off." She suggested.

"Don't you want me to come with you?" He asked innocently.

Belle chortled. "Nothing like that – silly. I just though it'd give you some time alone with Nick… Get to know him without me hanging around."

"How long will you be gone?" He asked his 'thinking' face present again.

"Only three days. I don't mind if you want to come back with me." She smiled blowing on her hot drink to cool it.

He hesitated. "I'm not sure… I just don't want you to go back home by yourself." He explained flexing his sprained wrist, testing his limitations – it defiantly felt better than the day before.

"All I'm going to do baby is get home, grab my equipment and jump in the car. I'll be at the house no more than a couple of hours." She explained. "Stay here, I'll be fine. I promise." He gave her a sheepish smile as she thought for a second, warming her hands up around her drink.

******

"Are you sure you're alright to go home by yourself? I'm not comfortable with you being alone." Nick admitted as they walked up the departures lounge the following evening. "I could come with you, if you want? Or, I could call Antonio – he wouldn't mind."

Belle shushed him. "But _I_ would, you need to spend time with Matthew – I _want_ you to spend some time with him. Teach him all your pearls of wisdom, or whatever it is you Pack guys do." She laughed, a smile playing on her lips before sobriety returned.

"Well can you at least take this with you?" He asked placing a black instrument in her hand.

Belle scrutinised the device and raised an eyebrow. "A stun gun?"

"Please."

She laughed out a breath and pushed it firmly back into his grip. "Relax, I'll be fine. I'll call you as soon as I touch down and when I get to the house." She gave him a peck on the cheek as the announcer came over the intercom for boarding her flight. "Take care of our boy." She smiled, and gave a little wave as she walked through the security barriers, leaving Nick behind feeling rather helpless.

******

Two days later, Nick had taken Clay and Matthew out into Bear Valley to show his son around. They stopped by the music store as Nick offered to buy Matt a brand new guitar, as his own one back home was not in the best condition. Clay looked over the instruments with a mild interest as Nick spoke to the salesman. Matt, in the meantime was scanning through some song books, ever so often glancing around nervously, and scratching at his arms.

Clay narrowed his eyes in concern, after watching him for a few minutes before approaching him. "Are you okay?" He asked standing next to him, picking up another booklet, casually flicking through the pages.

Matt seemed irritated, his brow glistened with sweat and he kept tugging at his clothing. "I need to change…" He admitted, almost embarrassed.

Clay nodded and protectively pulled an arm around the younger werewolf's shoulder and escorted him to the front door. He caught Nick's attention, who nodded in understanding, apologising to the store clerk.

"How long?" Nick asked leaning across his seat to look in the back, as Matt's face paled.

"Not long." Matt winced, rubbing at the back of his legs as Clay tore from the parking lot.

They got to the Estate and Nick's initial reaction was to get Matt into the woods where he could change in privacy. Kicking off his shoes in the car, Matthew bolted with Nick not far behind as soon as the vehicle stopped.

"I won't be far." Nick smiled, with a glint of fondness in his eyes. He stepped back a couple of feet and disappeared into another thicket.

Desperately Matt threw off his clothes as he felt the change begin, as the itching in his legs turned to a dull burning, his face beginning to contort as he gasped in pain. Just as his jeans were kicked aside Matt threw himself down onto all fours watching in the usual horror as his fingers pulled back into themselves and a fresh wave of itching begin as hair gradually sprouted from his pores. Thank god his ribs had almost completely healed; otherwise he was sure he would have vomited over himself from the additional strain on his body.

A half hour later, panting as he lay catching his breath he heard a scuffle just beyond the boundaries of his thicket.

He snorted, stiffly pulling himself up to his feet and sniffed the air. A wet black nose protruded with a concerned whimper as Matthew jumped back in surprise, letting out a faint growl; he raised his hackles defensively to add extra weight to his slight frame.

The nose came closer still to reveal a very dark brown wolf, its head at a questioning angle. Matthew recognised the scent from somewhere – the human part of his brain telling him everything was okay. He was safe – be curious.

He tentatively stepped forward prodding his nose against the older wolfs flank, giving out a snort in agreement as the younger wolf shook his head as the coarse hair tickled his nose.

Nick moved his head a little closer, sniffing his son's muzzle and gave it a prod with his nose, before sharply skipping back; tail wagging in a playful gesture.

Matthew took a step forward and Nick replayed the same action, getting close to Matthew, pushing him a little and jumping back playfully, laying down on his front paws whilst his rear stayed aloft.

Matthew pounced forward seeing the game for what it is, and gave a little yip as Nick pushed him over. A whimper from Matthew, and Nick jumped over and began snuffling at his head, giving him the occasional lick making sure he was okay.

Matthew reached forward submissively and nipped at Nick's front paw. As Nick jumped back in shock, Matthew leapt to his feet and ran from the thicket deeper into the forest.

The teenager had gone about half a mile when he heard steady rhythmic thuds behind him. Before he had a chance to turn and look, a gold blur shot past him, followed by another - slower than the first and pale blonde, almost white. Matthew slowed to a halt, his breathing short and laboured. Resting his nose to the ground, the scent he recognised as Clay, followed by Elena. After catching his breath he heard another set of soft footfalls and saw a large black shadow of a wolf stand in front of him, nearly twice his size - with two darker wolves behind him.

Instinctively Matthew cowed away; laying flat on his belly, resting his head on his paws watching intently. Jeremy stepped closer to him – and like Nick before him, sniffed along Matt's flank taking in his scent before pulling up sharply and stared down at him, scrutinising him. Jeremy projected the authority of being Alpha heavily on Matt's consciousness, as he towered above his form. After a couple of minutes he stopped, gave a resolute snort and bounded off into the longer grass to hunt with Antonio following.

Nick watched his Father and the Alpha leave and returned to look at his son. Matthew also watched them leave, distracted by a sound catching his ear, twitching as he listened; A rabbit.

Nick lifted his nose to the air and smelt the prey for him self. Snorting, Matthew tore off in the direction of the scent.

Nick started after him, taking his time – ears twitching for some sign of Clay and Elena. He could smell they were near, and recently passed this way, but right now his priority was following his son.

A high pitched squeal and another yip came from Nick's left and he bounded over to a piece of brush to see the back side of Matthew hunched over. Letting off playful growls and throwing his head from side to side. There was a scent of blood in the air as Nick walked around the thicket. Matt turned to face him with a large rabbit hanging limply from his jaws, blood splattering the nearby grass and foliage.

A moment later Clay and Elena came crashing through the grass, following the scent of fresh meat, as Clay licked his lips appreciatively. He went to take a step forward but was cut off from a growl from Elena.

'_This is his meal. Let him have it_.' Her body language suggested as she pushed his muzzle away to the side. Clay glared at her, for the longest of seconds before snorting and turning away.

The two pale haired wolves slunk back to where they had come from as Matthew passed his gaze at Nick; the sound of another foraging animal caught his ear as he loped off to find it. Returning not five minutes later with a sand-brown coloured Hare freshly killed in his jaws.

Once he was finished, Nick stepped over to his son and started to lick the blood from his snout. After about a half hour, the pair settled down – joined shortly after by Clay and Elena. Blood flecked her muzzle and paws as she lay down heavily with a sigh, Clay set to work cleaning her muzzle, as they all lay down and drifted off to asleep.

******

They awoke, some hours later as the sun was beginning to set. Matthew stretched out; startled as his arms glided across skin - noticing his return to his human form he observed some of the figures around him. Everyone had reverted back to their human form. Realising just what he was looking at, he quickly averted his gaze - especially from Elena, her scent alone in his wolf form had nearly made him do something he would sure regret.

Pushing himself up to his feet, the other's stirred at his movement, and started to wake up. Gradually they got themselves together, whilst Nick explained to Matthew that it was a common occurrence going to sleep in wolf form, and waking human. There not being any specific explanation: It just happened - it was one thing that had always bugged Matt - As not having a mentor around, a lot of his questions had gone unanswered.

Nick guided his son back to his clothing and waited for him to return before walking him back to the house, where they were met by Belle waiting in the garden.

"Oh thank god. I was wondering where you had got too." She gasped hugging Matthew.

"When did you get back?" Nick asked placing his hand on the small of her back before releasing her.

Belle pulled back from her son and pulled the hair from her face. "About an hour ago - Jeremy said you were taking a run so I thought I'd wait until you were ready to come back… Are you okay baby?" She asked worriedly looking over Matt's face, and rubbing at some stray flecks of blood, as he swatted her hand away.

"This one here caught himself a rabbit." Nick declared wrapping his arm around Matt's shoulders and playfully brought him down into a headlock.

"Really?" Belle asked.

Matt nodded as he struggled free from his fathers grip as Elena and Clay walked past hand in hand. "Certainly gave his Dad a run for his money." Clay quipped ruffling the teenager's hair as he walked past.

"Well, I hope you've left some room. I roped Antonio into giving me a hand getting dinner ready for you all." Belle said walking back with them into the house.

"Hey," Nick whispered catching her around the waist, as she turned to face him. The colour of her eyes glowed warm in vibrancy from the light of the setting sun.

"And what do you want mister Sorrentino?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow. How did the job go?" He asked, holding her hand as they returned to the house.

"It wasn't so bad, Anita - the bride's - cousins got into a bit of a fight, but other than that; it was alright. Beautiful day for it – got some great shots." She smiled as they sat down at the table waiting for Jeremy to sit down out of respect before they started their meal.

"What was that of - The wedding or the fight?" He teased.

"Ha ha." She replied sarcastically watching Jeremy take his seat.

Nick reached over to grab a dish of vegetables. "How about going out for dinner tomorrow night?" He whispered into her ear.

"What's the occasion?" She replied, scooping some roast beef from the dish in front of her.

Nick shrugged. "If you'd rather stay in… just say the word."

Belle rolled her eyes. "How about we go… as a family?" She suggested looking over at her son who was talking avidly with Antonio, their attention distracted by Katherine throwing a spoonful of creamed potato in Clay's face. Elena joined her daughter in a fit of hysterics – more flying potato soon followed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ooh, its getting near the end now… I'm sensing a couple more chapters to go, if that!**

17. Bonding

"Matty! Matty! Up, up!" Katherine shouted stumbling after the teen as he walked into the living room.

"You want me to pick you up?" He asked playfully.

"Yeah." She stood on his feet stretching her arms up to him. He laughed swinging her up over his shoulder as she burst into a fit of giggles, flailing her arms and legs as he started spinning around.

"Hey Logan?" He called over to the twin sitting on the floor watching some teddy bear on television reciting the teddy bears picnic. "Is there something on my back?" He asked.

"Kaf-rim is." He laughed pointing, his speech not yet developed enough to pronounce his sisters name properly. Getting to his feet he ran into Matt's leg pulling at his trousers. "Me, me!" He giggled as much as his sister as she began to scream nearly kicking Matt in the face. "Whoa! Easy… calm down. You'll ruin my suit." He chuckled putting her back down on the floor.

"No… up!" She demanded stamping her foot before clamping onto his other leg.

Matt raised an eyebrow walking away with some difficulty as Logan clung onto his leg even fiercer. Both the twins laughed as he dragged them across the floor trying in vain to walk to the doorway. "Um… Clay?!" He called up the stairs as Elena came trotting down a moment later, her hair a little unkempt, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh dear," She laughed. "Doesn't look like your going anywhere tonight kid. What are you two like?" She sighed dramatically putting her hands on her hips as she looked at her kids as they continued to squeal with laughter as Matt made another futile attempt to walk.

Matt looked at her helplessly. "Please?" He asked.

"Come on darling." Clay said appearing pulling on a t-shirt as he jogged down the stairs behind her. "Give the kid a break." He gave her a kiss as the twins noticed his appearance.

"Daddy!" Logan exclaimed as they both lunged at him, as he feigned them knocking him down wrestling with them as he pinned them to the floor before blowing raspberries on their stomachs.

"Okay then, are we ready to go?" Nick asked walking out of the study as he fixed his cufflinks.

"Sure am." Matt replied brushing down the creases the twins had put into his new suit and tightening his tie as Clay picked himself up off the floor. "Mom!" He called. "We're going to leave without you!"

"What?" Belle answered coming from the kitchen in a little black dress with Antonio. "I was ready half an hour ago, thank you."

"Have fun." Elena smiled picking her son up and walking back into the lounge with Katherine nestled in Clays arms.

******

"Do you remember this place?" Nick asked an hour and a half later as Antonio confirmed their reservations on their arrival at the restaurant.

Belle cast her eyes around the building with dawning realisation.

"What? What is it?" Matt asked curiously shrugging his jacket off.

Belle smiled coyly. "This is where Nick and I came for our date the last time we met."

"Oh…" Was Matthews response before he clicked it was the night he was conceived. "Eww!" He shook the thought from his head as Antonio chuckled leading him away.

Ignoring her sons comment, she let the waitress lead them to their table as she took away their coats. "I didn't know this place was still open." She replied still looking around to see what had changed.

They sat through three courses in relative comfort, Antonio was eager to know more of Belle's business and the state of Matthew's education – much to his embarrassment – the teen was praised as being one of the brightest students in his year.

At the end of the meal, the adults sat talking over coffee's whilst Matt played a game on his mobile phone.

"You know…" Belle cleared her throat settling her mug down, but not looking at anyone in particular. "I was thinking earlier, that it might not be a bad idea to consider moving back to New York." She suggested.

Matt's head shot up from his game. "Move back?" He asked eagerly as Nick sat forward in his chair, his eyes lighting up.

Belle nodded. "Don't think I haven't noticed you're not entirely happy in Wisconsin." She said wagging her finger at him. "Not to sound too philosophical but you need to be around these guys." She waved her hand at Antonio and Nick. "Admittedly I thought it would be better for you to be by yourself… I can see now I made a mistake." She said the last part of the sentence almost under breath.

"No, it's not that!" He replied, feeling the need to defend her choices, as they were honest intentions to make him as safe as possible. Nick and Antonio remained silent. "I feel – I don't know, settled here I guess." He pulled a face. "Does that sound weird?" He asked looking at his Dad.

Nick shook his head. "Not really – I can see sense in it. You're around people you don't need to hide from." He replied taking a sip of his drink.

Antonio looked on with a smug look on his face towards his own son, trying not to smile too broadly as Belle had confided her thoughts to him earlier that evening.

"It's a good atmosphere for you." She admitted. "I was just thinking, _logically_ it would be better for you to live here."

"Your part of the Pack now kiddo, and therefore under it's protection." Antonio added leaning back in his chair and puffing out his broad chest.

"But…" Matt tilted his head in confusion. "What about you?" He asked his mother.

"I guess I'll just look after myself." Belle gave a small shrug. "I'm sure I can find some work to keep me going." Belle smiled fondly.

"Don't worry about your mom." Nick told him as he hailed for the cheque.

******

As they left the restaurant in Antonio's Mercedes, Belle picked her head up at the direction they were travelling in.

"Are we not going back to Stonehaven?" She asked from the back seat.

"If it's cool, we're going to head back to ours for tonight." Nick admitted. "Dad's got to get back to work tomorrow; otherwise he's going to have to fire himself." He laughed looking over at his Dad. Antonio smirked.

"But we haven't got our clothes with us." She replied.

"Actually," Matt spoke up. "We do, it's in the trunk." He tried not to smile as him and Nick exchanged a look. Belle just rolled her eyes playfully sitting back in her seat and settled in to the ride.

"Jesus, _this_ is where you live?!" Matt awed at the white mansion, with its expansive lawn leading to a three story house. Path's had been created in the lawn as a luxurious looking marble topped table sat underneath a willow tree. Another path lead away into the nearby woods where little solar lights forked into the ground highlighted the path for at least a quarter of a mile before being shrouded in more trees.

Antonio pulled the car into the garage towards the back of the house as Nick climbed out first and opened Belle's door.

"Are you alright?" He asked, noticing she had been decidedly quiet since leaving the restaurant.

"Yeah - sorry." She smiled sheepishly folding her arms as Matt followed Antonio into the house laving the two alone.

"What's wrong…?" He pulled her to him, resting his hands on her hips.

She looked around nervously rubbing at her arms as she shivered. "Its just the last time I was here, was the_ last time _I was here." She emphasized each word. "Sorry… I just can't help but feel a little uncomfortable that's all." She feigned a smile as he embraced her in a hug.

"It's okay…" He whispered into her hair.

"So," She sighed. "I'm guessing you guys are going to want something more to eat, huh?" She asked pulling away, changing the conversation.

Nick chuckled. "You know it." He paused - momentarily frowning, as he went to take her hand, but she stepped away from him folding her arms over her chest as she followed after her son.

After the additional meal, Belle put the dirtied plates in the dishwasher after the three men had finished eating. The feeling of unease still felt decidedly uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked standing behind her as she stared out the window. Concern etched in his face.

She gave a dopey smile Nick knew to be forced, as it didn't reach her eyes. "I think I'm going to head to bed to be honest."

"Okay, well give me a minute and I'll come with you." He replied cheerily.

"No." She stuttered surprising him. "If it's all the same… I'd rather be by myself tonight." She cringed on the inside as her stomach knotted at the look that flitted across his face before he replaced it with his candid grin.

"Sure," He paused, regaining his composure. "I'll show you to one of the guest rooms…" His voice devoid of any emotion as he walked away, leaving her to follow wondering what he had done wrong.

******

The next morning, Belle woke up relatively early. The reaction she had to being at Nick's house once again had surged forth all of the memories she had tried so hard to repress from all those years ago. She had spent half of the night thinking things over; annoyed at her self for falling for Nick once again, when a knock at the door broke her out from her reverie.

She cleared her throat expecting Nick to be on the other side. "Come in." She said, pulling the duvet up to cover her bare legs. She blinked in mild surprise as Antonio came in bearing a tray of fresh coffee, and croissants.

He smiled warmly at her. "I could hear you tossing and turning last night… thought you could do with some caffeine." He comforted setting the tray down on the bedside table.

She smiled at him as he handed over one of the large mugs and filled it with black coffee straight from the pot. "Thank you…" She paused as he waited patiently for her to continue. "You're a good friend Antonio." She added shifting over to make room for him.

He sat himself down on the edge of the bed picking up one of the croissants and tearing off a chunk, before stuffing it in his mouth.

"You want to talk about why you spent the night by yourself?" He asked as her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry." She started. "Just coming back here overwhelmed me somewhat…" She stayed quiet for a time, both Antonio and herself eating and drinking in relative silence. "It's just, I see how happy Matthew is here, and how Nick and the rest of you have treated him like one of your own, but I just cant see where I fit in to all of this."

Antonio noted the almost helpless look on her face. "You know Nick cares for you a great deal." He told her as she found the inside of her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

She took a moment for the stinging sensation to stop. "But again, where do _I_ fit in with the Pack?" She asked, as Antonio sighed. "I want what's best for Matt, and I know that's being here – but I don't know if it's the best thing for me." She whispered. Antonio remained silent as she blew out a long drawn breath, brushing her fingers through her hair. "Why does life have to be so fucked up sometimes?"

Antonio chuckled shaking his head. "Well you know - if everything in life went smoothly, it would just be predictable, and dull." Belle savoured the taste of the fresh coffee. "Do you love him?" He asked as she met his gaze with her wolfish eyes.

"I never stopped."


	18. Chapter 18

I do apologise for the stupidly 'long' amount of time for this update. London has been having a bit of a heat wave as of the last week or so and so when I get home from work – I just want to sleep! Strange how it makes you so tired huh?

Anyway, I was debating with myself weather to leave this as the last chapter… but I'll let any reviews decide that for me lol

18. Will you?

Nick woke later in the morning as the sun pierced the darkness of his room through the slight gap in his curtains. Rolling over, his hand rested on the spare pillow, staring at it in confusion, wondering at first why he was alone, and then what he had done in order to offend Belle so much that she would rather spend the night by herself.

Gradually he sat up, resting on his elbows looking around his dishevelled bedroom. Scuffing his hand through his hair, he wiped away at the sleep in his eyes deciding whether he should get up or not, before groggily forcing himself up into the bathroom for a shower.

Emerging half an hour later, after taking the time to shave, and style his hair he got dressed in a plain black t-shirt that subtly showed his muscular physique and some casual jeans. Looking around his room, he let out a heavy sigh as he started to pick up the discarded items of clothing, and other things organising his possessions back into a more recognisable state of array.

"Hey, err – Nick?" Matt's voice came from the hall outside.

"Yeah?" Nick replied as the door opened and his miniature clone stood before him.

Matt walked into the room, taking in his surroundings as he settled upon Nick's black bass. "Oh my god, is that…?" He paused in admiration. "A guild 'M85 II' bass?"

Nick blinked in surprise at his son's knowledge. "Yeah, it's a Nineteen seventy-three vintage."

Matt whistled. "Amazing… It's in such good condition." He walked over to it and delicately ran a finger over the strings.

"You know… I still owe you that guitar I promised." Nick told him pointedly, and then laughed at the look of Matt's eager face as he looked astounded at the Bass. "Not that one, that's a keeper." He continued to chuckle as Matt's face dropped some. "Get your coat; I know a great dealership in the city."

******

After spending the day alone in the big house, Antonio had gone to work around Eight, Nick had come seeking her permission to take Matt out around midday, and since then Belle had been left to her own devices.

Unsure as to what to do, she found herself wondering from room to room in the large house. From exploring the rooms on the upper floors; to practicing her snooker skills in the games room in the basement. She lingered by Nick's bedroom for a while, just intent on standing in the doorway, taking in his familiar scent, yet not daring to step over the threshold. With a shake of the head as tears stung at her eyes she retreated back to her room, and took an afternoon nap.

She was awoken by strange noises coming from down stairs. A sound that was all too familiar in her house back in Wisconsin. She trudged from her bed, and followed the noise to the living room, where Matt and Nick sat opposite each other. Each held a guitar, Nick with his vintage bass, and Matt with a brand new one, as he strummed a tune enthusiastically on the strings.

He stopped as he noticed his mother appearance. Nick glanced at her, but avoided her gaze completely as he carried on plucking at the strings of his bass, he didn't want to upset her anymore than he somehow had already.

"Mom, guess what Nick bought me?!" Matt declared excitedly. "It's a Fender VG Strat electric!"

Belle's face showed that she had no idea what he meant by that, he might as well have been speaking French – but replied with a thankful smile. "Wow, Nick – you shouldn't have." She responded, as he gave her a shy smile. The awkward tension in the air didn't go unnoticed as Matt looked nervously from his mother to his father. "Have you guys eaten?" Belle asked walking to the kitchen opening the fridge.

"Yeah we got a Subway." Matt replied distractedly, he looked at his mother and narrowed his eyes as if to ask if she was okay, she responded with a slight nod as Nick's cell phone rang giving him an excuse to leave the room.

******

Belle once again slept in the guest room the following night, and once again her thoughts rested on her own future. Matthew's future was set; lying before him, an entire family ready to lay down their lives for him as he was part of the Pack. _But, what of her own life?_ She had pretty much committed herself to moving back to New York State – for her son. As much as she enjoyed being with the company of the Pack at Stonehaven, yet at the Sorrentino estate, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't belong here. _Her son, yes… herself – _no.

Angrily she wiped away the tears that spilled from her eyes, using the duvet cover as a tissue as she sat upright in bed, sighing at her own delusions. She sat there for a while until her hiccoughs subsided, dabbing the remaining tears from her face.

"You don't have to stay out there all night you know." She mumbled into the silence.

After what seemed like hours, but merely a couple of minutes - the door slowly opened. The room was dark, but a sliver of moonlight shone behind the thin curtains giving Belle the shadowed impressions of the furniture. The shadow that she knew to be Nick - smelling his musky scent she felt goose bumps raising up her arms. Closing the door behind him he moved forward into the room.

She felt his weight depress the mattress as he sat in front of her, cupping a hand to her face a he rubbed away a stray tear with his thumb.

"How _do_ you do it?" He asked, barely above a whisper, a smile to his tone of voice.

Belle struggled to find her voice, her throat still constricted from her fit of crying. "Do what?" She asked, putting her hands over his.

He replied by brushing his lips against hers, teasing the skin as he took in a deep breath to steady his thoughts. "Be so utterly overpowering."

"Excuse me?" She almost laughed as a smile tweaked at the corners of her mouth.

She felt Nick smile rather than see or hear it, as he claimed her mouth delicately with his own, playfully letting go with a bite of her lower lip.

"I…" He started. Belle shushed him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, giving him a peck on the lips, before kissing him again.

It started off the same as before, soft, gentle, and tentative – before the hunger of the contact took hold, putting her arms around the back of his neck she pushed herself forward so as to straddle his lap. In one fluid motion he hoisted her up off the bed, and lay her down beneath him.

"I want you to know something…" He said breathlessly as he pulled back. He saw her as his night vision afforded in the silver light the moon spared looking straight at him, her gaze feeling like it was piercing directly into his soul - They still looked puffy as he could smell the salt of her tears on her skin.

"What?" She asked meekly brushing her fingers down his stubbly cheek.

He hesitated, moving his arm down to rest gently on her stomach. The feel of her warm flesh against his fingertips gave him strength.

"I'm not loosing you again… I won't let them separate us. I can't."

Belle paused furrowing her brow. Obviously - _them_ - being the Pack. "What do you mean?"

"I love you Belle."

Her breath caught at his words, as he shifted his weight to lay by her side as he placed something in her hand.

Confusion swept over her as she sat up and switched on the bedside table lamp. In her hand rested a small leather bound box. She looked up at Nick, who sat across from her – working his jaw in a nervous fashion as she opened the box to reveal a thin gold band adorned with three simple diamonds. Eyes wide and disbelieving she looked up again at Nick.

She failed to notice that at some point in the last minute he was now kneeling on the floor in front of her, eyes hopeful, and a glimmer of a smile playing on his lips.

"I want you to know how much you mean to me Ms. Smart, I need you to know that I _cannot_, and _will not_ let you walk out of my life again…"

"Oh, Nicky…" She gasped but found her vocabulary decidedly empty.

"I'm asking you – Annabelle Smart, if you will do me the honour of becoming my wife… If you'll have me, that is." He added the last bit with more of a chuckle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okaaaaaaay – I'm sure after all this waiting you may be a little disappointed about the length of this chapter and for that I'm sorry – also, I couldn't think up a title for this chapter. How random!**

19.

Nick looked at her expectantly, releasing some of his tension by awkwardly laughing. "Say something at least…"

Belle remained silent, a sad look to her face. "Have you spoken to Jeremy about this?" She asked.

Nick's eyebrows rose up. "That wasn't quite the answer I was looking for." He said, his bravado failing him. "But – no, why?"

"Because I think he deserves a part in this decision you want to make, Nick. The Pack-"

"Screw the Pack!" He exclaimed abruptly cutting her off. "This has nothing to do with them." He scowled, grinding his teeth.

Belle cupped his face in her small hand and smiled weakly. "Baby – it has everything to do with them." She said softly and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm not giving you an answer until you clear this with him… I mean, have you even spoken to Antonio about this?" She asked gingerly placing the box on the bedside table.

His cheeks flushed as he stared at the ring. "No." He admitted.

"I want what's right for the Pack as well Nicky… I don't want to feel like I'm imposing upon them."

"But you're not imposing!" Nick argued. "I love you, and I want you to be by my side, just like Clay and Elena."

"But I'm not Elena!" She sighed. "I can't transform into a wolf – or hold my own like she can. If - what is it you call them; _Mutts_ - find out… that's a weakness I don't want to become. For you;" She continued. "I don't want them to be able to hurt _you_ through _me_." She stated.

Nick looked up at her narrowing his eyes. "Is that why you've been so distant the last couple of days?" He asked as she averted her gaze looking out of the window. "I mean it, you know…" He pulled a finger under her chin so as to keep eye contact. "I don't want to lose you; last time was hard on me too. And I'm sorry – truly, I am."

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek, before scooting over on the bed, as he snuggled up beside her.

******

Nick woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, as Belle was just closing the door behind her.

"Morning." He yawned, scratching at his head.

Belle chuckled. "I have to say, I love the morning look on you - The bed head look is _so _in right now."

"Hey, I'm one sexy bitch, or…"

"Wolf?" Belle finished for him with a smile that made his stomach do a little flip, as she settled the tray on the bedside table and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You made breakfast?" He asked taking in the scent of food off of her clothing.

"Yeah, Antonio and Matt are munching on some French toast and fruit downstairs." She replied. "Don't worry," She chuckled looking at his disappointed face. "There's plenty enough left for you – I just thought you might like a bit of a wake-up call." She smiled coyly sitting down next to him.

"And what would that be…?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know…" She made an innocent face as her eyes twinkled – the gold in them more prominent than he had ever seen before. "I'm sure I can think of something." She laughed as he roughly pulled her under him and kissed her with a mock growl.

Emerging a couple of hours later to have a shower and groom themselves, they found Matt playing on his guitar. He looked at them with an all too knowing look before raising his hand up and declaring;

"I seriously don't want to know!"

Belle blushed and set to work making some food. "I guess we would be calling this lunch then?" Nick murmured into her skin as he came up from behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Oh man, please!" Matt squirmed covering his eyes.

Belle sighed and rolled her eyes as Nick pulled away. "You're just feeling left out – I'm sure we could get Savannah up here to hang out with you. I'm pretty sure she mentioned once she'd like to learn the guitar." Nick mused with his sly grin in place.

Matt stuck his nose up in the air. "Whatever." He snorted and got back to strumming his guitar, as Belle's cell phone started to ring.

"Is everything okay?" Nick asked as she hung up, noticing the reluctant look on her face.

"I have to go back home." She replied as Matt stopped his music and got to his feet. "Tonight." She stated.

"What?" The men said in unison.

"That was a customer confirming an appointment… as much fun as this _vacation_ is – I've got a job to do and I can't just neglect it. I need to fly back home tonight and have my studio set up by this time tomorrow; I need to call my lighting assistants and the girl who does the make-up." She swore. "I can't believe I forgot. Fuck, I need to pack." She said distractedly and trotted back upstairs calling the airline as she went. "Matt, you're coming too." She called over her shoulder. "You're going back to school next week!"

Nick gave his son a sympathetic smile as he rolled his eyes walking past up to his room. Nick followed Belle's voice on her cell as she finished booking her tickets and hung up the phone.

"Do the Two tickets you've bought mean I'm to stay here then?" He asked pointedly leaning against the doorframe as he folded his arms across his chest.

Her shoulders slumped as she trudged over to him. "You need to speak with Jeremy, about this…" She said waving the little box in her hand, before returning it to him. "I want what's best for our son…" She said softly. "And that _is_ the Pack…" She smiled stroking her hand down his face, and gave him a quick peck on the lips before continuing to collect her clothes and toiletries.

Nick let out a breath, pushing the ring box back into his pocket. "Okay." He sighed.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Lost in Hollywood

Nick got no certain answer from Jeremy on his proposal, Antonio was all for it – but agreed with Belle that Jeremy should be consulted, as it would put the security of the Pack at risk. On the weekend of Belle's return to Wisconsin, he had flown to see her – and it had remained a weekly habit since. From Jeremy's lack of enthusiasm about the engagement proposal, Nick and Belle had regained a sense of a relationship - As his job didn't require him to reside in the office five days a week, he spent at least three days with her and Matt – unless of course some urgent business needed to be attended to. As long as his laptop had access to the internet, he was with his phone and coffee, he was set for work. Over the next couple of months Belle had even become involved in his web design, providing images and sketching out design layouts for his work.

"Well," She sighed pushing away from her desk as Nick looked up from the chair he was sat in. Belle smiled admiring how comfortable he had become, as he had taken to wearing his glasses whenever he was on the computer – something he was never comfortable with around other people, and usually only his father saw them. "I just got an email confirmation about the house…"

"It's officially on the market?" He asked standing up to look over her shoulder at the screen.

"Yep, picture is up on the website and everything. Now all I need to do is start looking for one in New York State." She rubbed a hand through her hair.

Nick kissed her cheek. "You know the offer still stands if you want to move in with 'Tonio and me."

Belle paused momentarily. "I'm still thinking on that one… until Jeremy gives us his blessing that is." She smiled looking up at the clock. "Matt will be home soon – Coffee?" She asked stiffly getting to her feet to stretch out her joints.

He followed her out to the kitchen and overlooked the calendar stuck to the fridge. "Matt's birthday is at the end of the month…" He noted.

"Yeah – it also coincides with the end of school for him, so he normally throws a really big party." She informed him. "Do you think you're going to be here for his graduation?" She asked idly, as Matt was counting on both his parents being there.

"Wouldn't miss it." He replied getting the milk and kissing her on the lips.

******

Three weeks later, Matt was graduating from high school the day before his eighteenth birthday.

"You look very handsome baby." Belle gushed, wiping at an imaginary mark on his face, as she tried not to cry.

"I look like a dick." He replied plucking at the fur lined collar as Antonio's laughter boomed the nearby vicinity, clapping Matt on the shoulder.

"Come on kid, its time for the family photographs." Antonio told him still chuckling, as Nick and Belle stood either side of him.

As any mother would, Belle fiddled with his robe, rearranging it on his shoulders and then shifting his mortar board into place until Matthew whined and complained enough to make her stop and pose for the camera. Elena and Clay had flown in with Antonio the night before and were off getting drinks for the group. Elena was dressed in a white short sleeved shirt with a grey three-quarter length skirt, adorned with a bright red belt – no doubt Paige had helped with the choosing of clothing as she was looking after the children. Clay as always was his monochrome self, black pants with a white shirt. At least it was a proper button up shirt and not his usual t-shirt.

"Oh, Jeremy's here." Elena said cheerfully waving over the crowds of people as they returned to the group.

"Ah, so that's the elusive Jamie Vegas." Belle mused looking over as Jeremy walked towards them, with a fiery red-head looped on his arm.

Even though they were having a conversation as they walked, Jeremy met all the eyes that turned their way – giving his best Alpha look to any man who dared look at Jaime, as she positively glowed having no other eyes but for him as she was dressed in a classy gold dress of a 1950's design.

"You must be Annabelle." Jaime introduced. "It's good to finally meet you." She said leaning in and embracing her. "We girls need to stick together… and you must be Matt." She gave her best Hollywood smile as she shook Matt's hand.

Hesitantly he took it as he looked to Jeremy who straightened up with a wary look in his eye, asserting his territory. Matt blushed before making his apologies and rushed off to have some photo's taken with his friends.

After the ceremony, there was an open buffet in the school gymnasium as parents; teachers and school leavers meandered around the grounds.

"So, how about you're party tomorrow night then? Are you excited about turning eighteen?" Jaime asked Matt enthusiastically.

He shrugged his response, at the first opportunity he rid himself of his graduation attire sitting next to Nick tucking into a sandwich. "I think I'd prefer to turn twenty-one. At least then I could drink."

"Well, legally anyway." Nick winked at his son as Belle rolled her eyes.

******

The next evening, Belle's back garden had been turned into part campsite and part festival ground, with a DJ set up on a raised platform with numerous wires trailing through her study windows.

"Hey gorgeous…" Nick wrapped an arm around her waist. "You wanna' give the kids a breather for a bit and head into town?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Once this song finished, Matt's getting together with his band mates to do a farewell set." She informed him.

Elena, who was standing beside them smiled. "You're really supportive of his music aren't you?" She asked.

Belle grinned. "I support anything and everything he does." She said as the DJ came over the sound system announcing that he was taking a break. There were slight boo's and hisses from the gathered crowd as Matt stood forward.

"Come on, ease up – the dude's gotta' have a breather." He laughed taking the microphone and leading his way over to where his instruments were set up. "We shall be providing the entertainment for the next twenty minutes!" He ended up shouting as a roar of cheers came from the nearby crowd.

As the lead singer and guitarist; Matt opened up with a smooth rock song titled 'Lost in Hollywood' the softer harmonies of the song evolved to become more energetic as the songs they played progressed and had the crowd itching for more as they finished their final set.

Nick pulled Belle to the side once he had handed his son a beer (without his mother's knowledge) and lead her back into the house.

"Hey," She gasped, her cheeks flushed from the excitement of the live music and alcohol, as she crashed down on the sofa.

"I want to tell you something…" He asked grinning like a school boy.

"What? What is it?" She asked leaning toward him as he sat down beside her.

He chortled. "You need to close your eyes first…"

She did as she was told trying to keep from a nervous giggling. She felt him pick up her hands and kiss both of her palms before she felt something cool fit itself to her finger on her left hand.

She blushed trying in earnest to keep her eyes closed, as she felt his breath warm on her cheek as he kissed her softly.

"Will you marry me?" He asked; his voice husky.

Slowly she opened her eyes to find they weren't alone in the room, stifling a laugh she looked over all the Pack member's faces as they stood in the doorway. She settled her gaze on Jeremy, who slowly blinked in confirmation; He had finally given his blessing. Belle returned her look upon Nick's expectant face; he looked like a kid at Christmas.

"Well?" Elena fairly squealed excitedly.

Nick and Belle laughed as she kissed him on the lips. "Yes." She breathed and kissed him again as a round of cheers went up around them.

**I'm not normally one for liking when people put song lyrics into their stories – And so I have been somewhat hypocritical in this chapter using System of a Down's song; **_**Lost in Hollywood**_**, as Matt's opening song at his party. If you haven't heard it before, give it a go as it's really quite cool, and is exactly how I pictured Matt's choice in music.**

**One more chapter to go…**


	21. Chapter 21

21. December

On a day where December hadn't yet settled to make up its mind whether to be cold or not – the sun shone brilliantly down on the garden of Stonehaven. The peace however, was somewhat disrupted by shouts and laughing from its residents and guests playing on the grounds.

"You look positively content Jeremy." Belle commented bouncing Kate on her knee, as the toddler laughed with every motion.

Jeremy had Logan sitting on his lap, as they sat at a garden table. A spread of paper and crayons adorned its surface with various paperweights as Logan furrowed his brows in creating his scribbles.

"I am." He replied smiling as he looked down at his grandson, giving a kiss to the crown of his blonde head, before sharply looking up. Belle followed his gaze over to Elena, Clay, Antonio and Nick. Mathew was laughing as he stole the ball from Clay, pushing him over and ran off at top speed in the other direction with the rest of the Pack at his heels. His cunning speed and agility to turn corners swifter than the others put them at a slight disadvantage, until Clay caught up with him – forcing Matthew to jump up into a tree. Clay refused to let him come back down, much to the amusement of everyone else.

Belle chuckled, watching Clay pace at the base of the tree. "I'm indebted to you Jeremy." She said as Jeremy waved a hand down in her direction knowing what was coming.

"I won't hear of it." He said. "You've brought the future of this Pack with you, and I feel it is _I_ who is indebted to you."

Belle shook her head getting to her feet, placing Katherine on the floor as the toddler ran inside. "Let's just call it even then?" She asked. Jeremy joined her, bringing Logan inside with him in one arm, and his artwork in the other.

Settling Logan down in the hallway to follow his sister, Jeremy literally followed his nose into the kitchen where Belle was struggling to pull a large tray from the oven.

"Here – let me…" He instructed deftly taking the tray from her and settled it on the worktop, where Belle inspected the roasted beef.

"Lunch is ready!" She called out the window as Jeremy started cutting off strips of meat with an electric carving knife.

Belle was placing the dishes of vegetables and assortment of sauces on the table in the dining room as Nick came in squeezing his Son's shoulder, congratulating him on his plays. "How are you feeling?" He asked pulling Belle into his arms and kissing her.

"Urgh, get a room." Matthew scoffed, spinning the football on his fingertips.

Belle swatted him on the arm when she pulled back from the kiss, and frowned. "No toys at the table." She stated, he rolled his eyes and threw the football out the nearest open window.

Once the dinner was finished, Nick examined the leftovers on Belle's plate, as everybody else's was picked clean.

"Sorry, I'm just not very hungry." She huffed rubbing her stomach.

"Feeling sick again?" Nick asked concerned. She nodded taking a sip of her water. "Don't worry, I got this last time – I found most food was just too rich." She explained, pulling her shirt tight over the small mound on her belly. "I think I survived on just cheese and biscuits." She chuckled. "And maybe the odd pickle." She smiled dozily.

"Don't worry; we'll find something more to your palette." Jeremy added to the conversation as he cleaned the plates away, he couldn't hide the concerned look flitter across his face from Nick.

"You have to be careful babe – remember what the doctor said." Nick worried.

"I know what the doctor said… I see him twice a week remember?" She shushed him. "Anyway, I think I may be able to handle some fruit, possibly a strawberry or two?" She hinted, as Nick chuckled and got to his feet, returning a couple of minutes later with a small bowl of fruits consisting of strawberries, peaches, grapes and half a mango.

Settling herself in the large comfy armchair by the fire in the study, Nick say down by her feet massaging at her swollen ankles as she picked at the bowl.

"'Love you." He said, looking up at her as she blew him a kiss. They were distracted by Elena and Matthew sticking their fingers in their mouths imitating to be sick.

"Oh, shut up. I'm allowed to kiss my husband however I please!" Belle laughed throwing a playful scowl at them and kissed Nick roughly as he sat up.

The wedding happened in late August, it had only been a small affair - the garden had been decorated with hundreds upon hundreds of fairy-lights strung through the trees, Belle wore a simple white strapless dress, as Nick wore a matching ivory suit. After finally selling her house in Wisconsin; Belle had taken up Nick's offer at sharing the house his father owned. The training Antonio afforded Matt in defence was invaluable as he was an active member of the Pack now, and Clay seemed to have taken him under his wing somewhat and was constantly keeping a personal eye on him whenever they went after any Mutts.

"I'll tell you what…" Belle decided pulling apart from the kiss. "When Savannah gets in next week - we'll just all pack up and leave the two of you alone." His face paled and he scowled at her. As similar in age the two teens were, they had a complete personality clash and lots of bickering was always present whenever the two of them stayed in each others company for more than a few hours.

"Or we could just tell her he's attracted to her…" Nick mused, to which he just laughed seeing the look on Matt's face - A look of sheer terror.

"Dad, you suck!" Was the only thing Matthew could retort before storming from the study.

Belle giggled pulling him to her ear where she whispered. "Isn't that my job?" He looked at her hungrily and kissed her again.

End

**And so there we have it… done, finished, all gone. How sad. Thank you for all who have stayed with me through this story – it was great to write, and it's nice to know I'm not the only person with a fixation on Nick (Ahh, Nick – one sexy wolf lol).**

**Anyway, take care y'all – I may even be tempted to write some other Otherworld stuff – I love it! **

**X**


End file.
